Origin Of love
by charliethelittlelion
Summary: Las cosas cambiaran para Rachel y Quinn a causa de un incidente que les ayudara a entender verdaderamente que sentimientos tienen...eL origen del amor puede estar en cualquier parte , tal vez ha estado frente a nosotros todo este tiempo , y somos tan ciegos como para aceptar que esta ahi , fanfic Faberry
1. El modo en que te veo

Origin Of love

Cap.1 El modo en que te veo

El último día de clases en la preparatoria WMHS daba fin para muchos estudiantes, Quinn se encontraba de camino al Glee Club junto con Santana y Brittany, este verano se habían prometido que sería inolvidable, el primer fin de semana lo pasarían en casa de Santana harían lo de siempre un poco de alcohol, música, y noche de confesiones.

Se abrían paso entre el tumulto de gente , Quinn vio de lejos a aquella persona que le robaba los suspiros y dueña de su pulso cardiaco , aunque aún no se animaba admitir que esa pequeña diva que tanto tiempo trato mal era de quien realmente estaba enamorada.

_Demonios porque tiene que usar esas faldas tan cortas, están perfecta, mierda no no esto no me puede pasar_ – Pensaba Quinn

Cuando de repente Finn tomo a Rachel por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso, Quinn no pudo ver dicha acción pues le causaba asco ver los labios de Finn sobre los carnosos labios de la diva.

_No puede haber cosa más asquerosa aun no entiendo porque sale con él no mejor dicho porque yo salía con él, ella se merece alguien que esté dispuesto a darlo todo por ella y luchar por sus sueños_.-

Quinn seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba enfrente de ella mientras Finn la abrazaba.

Quinn Quinn ¡QUINN!– decía Rachel

Mierda Ru Paul no hay necesidad de que me grites – decía la rubia un tanto frustrada al ver como Finn sujetaba a la diva por la cintura

R: Es que parecía que estabas en otro mundo, bueno les decía que hay que darse prisa pues hoy es la última clase del Glee club y Finn y yo haremos un grandioso performance

S: Mira hobbit después de que por tu asqueroso beso con el costal de papas nos hiciera perder las nacionales no quiero verte en un largo tiempo

B: Santa ¡Stop the violence! Fue tan romántico como en la Dama y el Vagabundo

Q: Claro que iremos Pero cuando cantes nos iremos no queremos Ver más estúpidas escenas de amor

Se dirigieron al auditorio donde sería la última reunión del Club Glee de este año

Will: muy bien chicos hagamos una rueda

Los chicos obedecieron de inmediato

Quinn se sentó junto Santana quedando a la misma altura que la diva aunque tratara de resistirse a verla sus ojos color avellana la traicionaban posándose en sus piernas torneadas de la diva a nadie le parecía fuera de lo normal pues no tenía mucho que Finn la había dejado para intentar algo con Rachel .

_Mira esas piernas dios que no daría por tener las alrededor de mi cintura Damn soy una lesbiana en potencia_- pensaba Quinn

Will: Muy bien chicos como saben el próximo año será el último para algunos así que hagamos del año que viene el mejor bien ahora quiero que cada uno me diga a donde piensan ir después de la graduación

Mike: Aún no sé cómo tomaran mis padres el que iré a la Academia de Danza en New Haven

Tina: Encontraremos la solución

Santana: Oh pobre Mike terminara bailando en la única obra que podrá protagonizar memorias de una geisha, yo en cambio saldré a buscar la fama a cualquier costo en la única obra que podrá protagonizar memorias de una geisha, yo en cambio saldré a buscar la fama a cualquier costo, siendo Lima Heights me contrataran en seguida.

Mercedes: Iré a LA baby a buscar un buen representante que le haga justicia a mi talento

Puck: Mientras ustedes persiguen sus sueños Finn y yo iremos a L. A. a extender nuestro negocio de piscinas ¿o no Dude?

R: ¿Qué creí que lo habíamos dejado claro? , Finn yo necesito ir a New York mi destino es Broadway

F: Pero Rachel también dijiste que le daríamos una oportunidad a mis sueños, además en L.A. podrás hacer castings para una serie de la TV vamos Rach lo haremos juntos

R: No Finn, yo necesito los escenarios soy como campanita sin aplausos no puedo vivir

F: Sabes Rachel te he apoyado bastante yo soy el que siempre tiene que ceder

R: No Finn estas siendo egoísta puedes hacer audición para NYADA kurt y yo te ayudaremos

F: Rachel yo no iré a New York ni a NYADA ¡entiende! en L.A. podremos hacer nuestros sueños ¡Maldita sea Rach! Deja de ser tan infantil – Finn comenzaba a molestarse

R: Sabes que vete a limpiar piscinas o quédate trabajando en el taller de Burt, que tonta fui al pensar que mi novio podría comprenderme y apoyarme – Decía la diva harta de la situación.

Rachel se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta dando uno de sus portazos clásicos.

F: No sé cómo convencerla estoy Harto de hacer siempre lo que quiere - comento molesto

Q: Quizá esta vez deberías ceder

Todos la miraron con cara de sorprendidos

_¡Mierda! Piensa Fabray di algo creíble_ - mantenía una lucha interna

Q: Mmm me refiero a que deberías ser maduro eres su novio y eso esperaría cualquiera y más siendo Ru Paul y sus aires de diva así que si no hay nada más que Ver yo me largo

San: Vámonos Britt la rubia tiene razón hay cosas mejores que hacer que Ver escenitas entre gay Berry y la morsa

Las tres chicas Salieron a toda prisa, se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento.

San: bien rubia entonces nos vamos a mi casa

Q: Puff si es lo mejor yo me voy en mi carro y paso por algunas cosas y las veo en un rato más les parece

Britt: no tardes y trae algunos cigarrillos para Lord tubbington

Q: ok no tardo see ya

Cada una se dirigió a sus respectivos autos, 20 minutos más tarde Quinn bajaba se su auto se encontraba en su casa sabía que Judy no estaría ese fin de semana pues tenía una cita para por fin firmar el divorcio, a las afueras de Ohio, cogió algunas cosas y las metió en una mochila y se dirigió a casa de Santana.

20 minutos más tarde se encontraba en la casa de Santana, se encontró con la puerta medio abierta cruzo el umbral

Q: britt! , San, maldición chicas donde están

Gritaba mientras subía las escaleras, paro de Gritar cuando escucho un sonido algo extraño que salía de la habitación de San.

S: oh si Britt! ! Ya casi!

_Mierda estas en plena sesión de sexo y yo frustrada sexualmente, mejor me marcho la última vez que las interrumpí Santana casi me mata _

La rubia conducía de regreso a su casa cuando noto dos siluetas conocidas, eran Rachel y Finn parecían estar en otra discusión la morena retrocedía y Finn movía las manos como maniático.

_Finn es un idiota tiene de novia a la Chica más dulce y Linda y lo arruina con sus estúpidas peleas_ - pensaba la rubia

Cuando el sonido de un golpe la Saco de su embelesamiento, no comprendía lo que pasaba hasta que vio a Rachel tirada en el suelo, aparco el carro y corrió hacia donde estaba la pareja.

F: Rachel lo siento en verdad no fue mi intención - comentaba con preocupación

Q: Que te pasa idiota que te da valor de hacer esto

Quinn no controlo sus impulsos y golpeo a Finn en la nariz, después ayudo a la morena a ponerse en pie

F: oye sé que lo que hice no fue lo correcto Pero Quien te crees para golpearme Fabray - habla a furioso limpiando la Sangre de su nariz

Q: no imbécil Quien te Crees tú para golpearla - la furia en la rubia crecía mientras apartaba a la morena de Finn

Finn : es mi novia si no te metas en donde no Tienes nada que Ver

Intento tomar a Rachel pero la rubia lo detuvo

R: Finn esto es el colmo sabes lo nuestro se acaba acá - decía con lágrimas en Los ojos

F: no rach tranquilízate hablémoslo con calma

R: no Finn yo no merezco lo que me acabas de hacer te Amo Finn Pero por tus acciones veo que tú no, no me busques no quiero saber más de ti - su llanto se hacía más fuerte

F: Rach déjame explicarte

No pudo terminar de hablar pues la rubia lo interrumpió

Q: ya la escuchaste Hudson fuera de aquí

A Finn no le quedó otra más que irse

Q: Rachel dime ¿Dónde te duele? , dios mira está sangrando tu rodilla y o mató a ese imbécil, hare lo que lo encierren en la cárcel y luego hare que una pandilla lo golpe así pagara esto - la rubia era invadida por una gran verborragia

R: Tranquilízate, Mira en realidad no sé qué más me duele si el corazón, la rodilla o el pómulo, Pero en verdad Quinn gracias por defenderme

Q: ¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar? si el hijo Gay de Godzilla te acaba de golpear, Mira cómo te dejo el ojo y la rodilla

R: Por Suerte llegaste tú

Decía mientras se paraba ayudada por la rubia

Q: ven con cuidado, por ahí esta mi auto te llevare a tu casa

R: Quinn no sé si sea mucha molestia, pero no quisiera que mis padres me vieran a sí en estos momentos, se los contare mañana con más calma, mejor llévame a casa de kurt o tina

Q: No es molestia Berry, supongo que tus padres armarían un escándalo a esta hora, lo mejor es que descanses ¿Qué te parece si duermes en mi casa? mi madre no está – _Bien primero la defiendes y ahora la invitas a tu casa, Reacciona Quinn ella te quito a tu novio, pero mira se ve tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, pero no deja de ser guapa, mierda esto no puede ser no me puedo sentir atraída por Berry._

R: No Quinn ya has hecho bastante está noche no quiero ser una molestia de verdad te estoy eternamente agradecida

Q: No eres una molestia insisto – _No puedes más patética Fabray ahora le ruegas un momento que no la odio _

R: Creo que después de que llegaste a salvarme como príncipe azul no me negaría

Q: No se diga más sube_- Es tan linda piensa que soy un príncipe azul, no dios que me está pasando_

Quinn ayudo a Rachel al subir al carro, se dirigieron a la casa de la rubia en completo silencio, 10 minutos más tarde ambas iban entrando a la casa de Quinn.

Q: Ven sube con mucho cuidado apóyate en mí

R: Gracias

Subieron muy lentamente y se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia, al llegar la morena parecía sorprendida por aquel cuarto

Q: como vez no hay instrumentos de tortura ni algo parecido

R: Es hermoso con tantas fotografías – _Todo está tan hermoso tan ordenado nunca pensé estar aquí con ella, en la misma habitación, que estoy diciendo_

La morena observaba con detenimiento el cuarto de Quinn , era un hermoso cuarto de color azul claro con líneas verdes , en las paredes había fotografías de todo tipo , un estante con muchas cámaras profesionales , un tocador pequeño , y una cama amplia , todo era muy ordenado.

Q: Si es una de mis pasiones secretas pero no le digas a nadie o te ira mal Berry

R: No nunca lo haría

La rubia tomo un short y una playera y se las entregó a la morena

Q: Ten para que te cambies tu dormirás aquí y yo en el cuarto de mis padres – _Aunque me muero por meterme en la cama contigo aunque sea para dormir, no otra vez estos pensamientos_

R: Quinn en verdad no tengo idea de cómo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy , creo que decirte un millón de veces gracias no bastaría , solo quiero que sepas que si alguna vez te puedo ayudar en algo por insignificante que parezca ahí estaré – _Creo que me estoy pasando de sincera_

Q: De nada Rachel supongo que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, y gracias lo tendré en cuenta – _podrías ayudarme con mi abstinencia sexual_

Guardaron silencio unos instantes, no había que hablar aquellas miradas que se dirigían se complementaban, eras como si algo las empezara a unir, a pesar de las peleas y malos tratos.

_Nunca lo note Quinn tiene los ojos más preciosos son verdes, color avellana, son tan puros y tan brillantes_ – Pensaba la morena

_Esos ojos color chocolate me hipnotizan podría pasarme horas la, ¡no! basta Quinn !concéntrate_! – Se repetía la rubia en su cabeza

Q: eh yo…..yo…yo… iré a buscar el botiquín ahora regreso

La rubia se introdujo al baño buscando una gasa y alcohol

_Eso fue raro debo de dejar de ver a Rachel pero hay algo que siento que me une tengo que parar con esto ya_ – Pensaba la rubia mientras salía del baño acercándose a

La habitación

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio que Rachel empezaba a cambiarse , la morena se retiraba el vestido azul que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su espalda , bajaba un poco más hasta quedar desnuda , la respiración de Quinn se comenzaba a acelerar .

_Esto es lo más sexy que vi en mi vida nunca creí verla de este modo, la deseo para mí, creo que estoy…. No no me puede pasar debo dejar de mirarla_, la rubia se giró.

_Me miro por un momento sus ojos me dirigieron una mirada de ternura, hay algo en Quinn que me atrae, supongo que el deseo de ser amigas si eso tiene que ser _– Pensaba Rachel mientras se terminaba de vestir

La rubia entro sigilosamente a la habitación esperando que la morena hubiera terminado de cambiarse

Q: Hey mira esta crema te ayudara con tu golpe en el ojo, siéntate en la cama para que pueda curarte esa herida en la rodilla _– Eso tubo doble sentido, ¿lo habrá notado?_

La morena obedeció y se sentó al pie de la cama, Quinn se acercaba un tanto temerosa

R: No te morderé si no me lo pides – _ahí vas de nuevo Rachel a coquetear que está pasando_

Q: ja supongo bueno estira tu pierna

Rachel estiro su pierna, la rubia quien estaba de rodillas comenzó a pasar la gasa con alcohol sobre la rodilla de esta, Rachel puso cara de dolor, la rubia al ver esta acción siguió haciéndolo con más cuidado y disfrutando el roce de su mano con la pierna de morena

_Es tan suave su piel, tan torneada, debo parar ya_ - Pensaba la rubia

_Por qué se siente tan bien su mano, porque me pone nerviosa que pase su mano por mi pierna_-

Q: Listo supongo que sobrevivirás esta noche, estoy un poco cansada así que descansa me quedare en la habitación de al lado por si necesitas algo

Se acercó a morena y puso un delicado pero sentido beso en su mejilla

R: Gracias Quinn por todo, descansa

La rubia salió de ahí, en la habitación de su madre se puso el pijama y se acostó de inmediato, sonriendo como boba ante lo que había pasado, se quedó dormida en pocos minutos.

Por su parte Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Finn le había hecho como alguien que le había jurado tanto amor le hubiera hecho tanto daño en un día , pero por otro lado el hecho de que la rubia la defendiera y estuviera siendo tan atenta le provocaba algo en su interior , no podía dormir , salió de la cama y estuvo recorriendo el cuarto de la rubia con mucha atención , se desesperó al no poder dormir , y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al cuarto de a lado donde la rubia dormía.

R: Quinn estas despierta

Se acercó a la rubia la movió un poco y esta ante la acción despertó de inmediato

Q: Rachel ¿estás bien? ¿Te paso algo?

R: No es eso es que no puedo dormir ¿Si no molesto puedo dormir contigo?

_Quiere dormir conmigo es tan linda _

Q: Cl..cl…claro Rachel

La morena se acostó del otro lado de la cama quedando ambas de espaldas

R: Quinn…

Q: dime Rachel

R: ¿Me puedes abrazar?

_Mierda estoy perdida, siempre la quise tener entre mis brazos, ¿me arriesgo o la rechazo? _

R: Si no quieres no Quinn no te quiero incomodar

Q: No es eso Rachel, es soló que..

R: ¿Soló que Quinn?

Q: No nada Rachel

Se acercó a la morena, pegándola a su cuerpo dejando su mano en el abdomen de la morena

_Esto es mejor que imaginármelo, la tengo entre mis brazos, no quiero pensar más solo quiero sentir… sentirla_ – Quinn pensaba

_Por alguna razón me siento a salvo entre sus brazos como si nada malo me pudiera afectar , algo está cambiando , no quiero pensarlo hoy , no esta noche ._

La morena no pudo contener más las lágrimas , la rubia la acerco más a su cuerpo tratando de contenerla , la primera en ceder ante el sueño fue la morena , la rubia al ver que por fin cedió ante el sueño , beso tiernamente su cuello y se acercó más a ella y calló minutos después ante el sueño


	2. Pastillitas del Olvido

Origin Of love

Cap. 2 Pastillitas de Olvido

Por la mañana Quinn se despertó a causa del dolor en su brazo, la morena apretaba más su brazo.

_Esto es tan confuso, después de tanto tiempo que la trate mal… creo que eso lo hacía para ocultar aquello que aún no sé cómo explicar, ¡no! No hay nada que explicar basta tengo que salir de aquí, pero es tan linda está babeando la almohada, mierda mejor me salgo ya._

La rubia se apartó su mano lentamente rozando la cintura de la morena, salió lentamente de la cama, bajo en silencio las escaleras, llego hasta la cocina y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno algo apurada por alguna razón que no comprendía quería sorprender a la morena.

_¿Qué le preparo? Mmm veamos es vegana, puff solo tengo carne, mm fruta si eso estará bien, aunque podría salir por algo, no no aún es temprano, de acuerdo fruta y café no creo que este tan mal _

Lo acomodo todo en una bandeja y se dirigió a la habitación donde la morena aún dormía plácidamente.

_¿Cómo la despierto ahora?_

Poso la bandeja en el buro que estaba a lado de la cama, con mucha delicadeza quito unos cabellos de la cara de la morena, paso las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de la diva disfrutando del roce, después paso su pulgar por aquellos labios carnosos.

_Auto control Fabray deja de hacerlo olvídalo nunca la podrás tener _

Sacudió la cabeza como si eso la ayudara a callar las voces en su cabeza

Q: Rachel…. Rachel – la movía con mucho cuidado

La morena comenzaba a despertase restregándose los ojos, miro a su alrededor nada le parecía familiar, hasta que visualizo la cara de la rubia

R: Q...Quinn buenos días – Esbozo una radiante sonrisa

Q: Yo… este... mmm… Te traje el desayuno sé que eres vegan y eso, pero como en mi casa somos carnívoros por excelencia no me quedo de otra más que preparar te un poco de café y fruta, si quieres que salgamos por algo podemos, o si no... Bueno tú dime

R: No esto está perfecto, mm no todos los días me tratas y bien y me preparas el desayuno

Q: de acuerdo dime ¿Cómo van los golpes?

R: Mmm creo que mejor el ojo aún me molesta, pero creo que no esta tan morado, y pues la rodilla ya no sangra tuve la mejor enfermera _– Cuanta sinceridad_ _ espero que no lo tomé a mal, pero me preparo el desayuno._

Q: Aun así debes decírselo a tus padres, lo que ese imbécil te hiso no pude que dar así – _Bien ahí vas a empezar con tu instinto protector _

R: Si claro que se los diré aun no tengo idea de como pero lo hare te lo prometo de nuevo gracias, en verdad no sé qué hubiera pasado si no llegas te debo una – _Que te puedo decir Quinn llegaste cual príncipe azul, Por dios Rachel deja de sonreír como boba _

Q: Mira Rachel lo que Finn te hiso no tendría que haberlo hecho es tu novio se supone que debe cuidarte, pero no quiero empezar la mañana con peleas, solo quiero decirte que aunque sé que en el último tiempo no te he tratado tan bien, qui…qui... quiero decirte que lo siento

El silencio invadió a aquella habitación hasta que la morena tomo de la mano a la rubia y dijo:

R: Quinn en verdad me sorprende que me pidas disculpas, no tienes que hacerlo ambas tomamos actitudes infantiles al pelear por Finn , que no merece la pena nombrar , debo admitir que tus insultos y las cosas horribles que pintabas en el baño me dañaron mucho …. Pero aprendí a no tomármelo tan enserio, ¿Qué tal si lo olvidamos?- _Di que sí _

Q: En verdad lo siento Rachel, ¿Tomaremos pastillitas del olvido como la canción?

R: No la he escuchado, pero si con eso olvidamos lo que nos hemos hecho acepto – _Debo dejar de mirar esos ojos avellana y brillantes_

Q: Es una gran canción… Entonces ¿Olvidado todo?

R: Así es

Q: Bueno si lo olvidamos todo me presento, yo soy Quinn Fabray

R: Que boba eres

Q: ¿hey señorita no se su nombre ni sé qué hace en mi casa? _– Tú me pones boba _

R: Soy Rachel Berry la estrella del Glee Club, y que hago en su casa lady Fabray, tengo que decirle que anoche usted me rescato de las garras de un horrible dragón.

Q: Y la boba soy yo – _Que bonito habla _

R: Un poco, Quinn esto es divertido pero en verdad tengo mucha hambre.

Q: Yo no te he atado las manos-(_Aún_) - vamos a desayunar que yo también muero de hambre y después te llevo a tú casa y no acepto un no por respuesta – _simplemente adorable _

Las dos chicas terminaron de desayunar Quinn se cambió en su habitación, mientras Rachel se terminaba de arreglar el vestido.

R: Quinn!

Q: Dios Rachel me vas a dejar sorda

R: lo siento

Q: ¿Para qué me hablabas? – _Fabray se amable, amable _

R: Puedes subir en cierre de mi vestido no puedo yo sola

Q: Cla..Cla..Claro

Rachel se dio vuelta , Quinn podía sentir como su pulso cardiaco comenzaba a traicionarla , tomo con sus dedos el cierre y poso sus ojos en la espalda de la morena.

_Tan suave , tan deseable , tan … tan ..¿ Sexy? , ¡Basta!- pensaba la rubia_

La mano le temblada mientras subía el cierre disfrutaba viendo cada centímetro de piel de la suave espalda de la morena

_¿Por qué su mano tiembla? , ¿Está nerviosa? , se siente tan bien cuando su pulgar roza mi espalda, no quiero cuestionarme, al menos no ahora _

Q: Listo

R: Gracias

Q: Bien ahora vamos a tu casa creo que tus padres estarán preocupado

R: Si creo que me espera un regaño

Q: ¿Les contaras que paso?

R: Sí

Q: ¿Hablaras con Finn?

R: No quiero volver a verlo, pero tendré que hablar con él en un momento dado, para dejarle en claro que lo nuestro en verdad se acabó y no era un decir.

Q: Excelente – _Disimula, porque me alegra tanto, no es que pueda aprovechar la situación para acercarme a Rachel, debo dejar de sonreír_

R: Bueno ya no hablemos de esto, ¿nos vamos?

La rubia no dijo nada y se dirigió a la puerta, en la entrada estaba el carro de la rubia, este camino más rápido que la morena y le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

R: Qué amable es usted caballero azul _– Tan atenta_

Q: Que puedo decir soy una Fabray – _Me llamo caballero azul, por alguna razón no me molesta._

Se subió al carro, el camino fue en silencio después de unos 15 minutos estaban frente a la casa de la morena.

Q: Lady hemos llegado a su palacio

R: Quinn en verdad de nuevo gracias

La morena se acercó a la rubia quien ante esta acción cerro los ojos, la morena poso sus labios en la mejilla de la rubia, aquel beso duro más de lo debido

_Tiene la piel tan suave, Cerro sus ojos, tierna, tierna me llamo lady _

_Esos labios se sienten tan bien, me siento invencible _

R: Bueno caballero azul me voy, me espera una tarde movida, gracias, gracias de nuevo

Q: Rachel cuando termines de hablar con tus padres, me gustaría saber qué fue lo que te dijeron , quiero .. quiero… quiero apoyarte – Van a empezar los arranques de sinceridad , maldito cerebro funciona

R: Gracias, supongo que terminaremos de hablar tarde, no quisiera molestarte por la noche supongo que debes de querer descansar.

Q: No es molestia en serio hoy planeaba esperar a cenar a mi madre, cenamos muy tarde así que no te preocupes de la hora – _Estas perdida Fabray _

R: De acuerdo te mando un mensaje en la noche - _Y todas las noches_

Se despidió y bajo del auto dirigiéndose a su casa, Sabia que le esperaba un interrogatorio largo.

La rubia arranco el coche después de asegurarse de que había entrado la morena a su casa.

La morena entro a su casa, sus padres estaban en la cocina hablando por teléfono.

H: Rachel cariño, nos tenías preocupados hemos llamado a todos nuestros conocidos, fuimos a casa de Finn pero nadie nos atendió.

L: Dios Rachel no vuelvas a escapar de esa manera, eres lo mejor de nuestras vidas si te pasara algo no nos lo perdonaríamos

H: Mírate ese ojo Rachel ¿Qué te paso hija?

R: Padres necesitamos hablar lo mejor será ir a la sala

Los tres salieron de la cocina y siguieron a la morena a sala

Cuando la rubia estaba por llegar a su casa su celular sonó, sonrió a ver el mensaje

**Rachel Berry:**

**Va a empezar la tortura ¿Me das asilo en tu casa otra noche?**

_Te doy eso y más – Pensaba la rubia_

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Te compadezco, mi tortura empezara también sabes tengo que cocinar para mi madre, puedes venir a mi casa las noches que tú quieras**

**Rachel Berry :**

**Y si mejor yo cocino para tu madre y¿ tú hablas con mis padres? , me meteré en tu casa a mitad de la noche: 3**

**Quinn Fabray:**

**En 5 minutos llego a tu casa: $ **

H: Rachel deja ese teléfono y dinos que te paso

R: lo siento

**Rachel Berry :**

**Tengo que irme luego hablamos**

**Quinn Fabray :**

**Suerte Bonita n.n**

_Mierda le dije bonita-_

_Piensa que soy bonita-Pensaba la morena _

R: No llegue a dormir a casa por .. culpa de Finn , estábamos en el parque el fue a buscarme porque tuvimos una pelea en el Club Glee

**Flasback**

F: Sabia que te encontraría en el parque siempre que te sientes mal vienes aquí , porque dices que te da paz

R: Al menos sé que me escuchas

F: Siempre lo hago, mira sé que no quieres ir a L.A , antes de que digas algo escucha, soy tu novio , y si vamos haya tendré un par de billetes seguros para mantenerte , si voy a New York no tendré dinero con el cual cuidar mejor de ti

R: Finn aprecio cada cosa que haces por mí , pero toda mi vida he querido ir a New York vivir ahí estar en Brodway , no te pido más que eso

F: No Rachel entiéndeme no quiero ir a New York – Comenzó a levantar la voz

R: Tranquilízate me pones nerviosa – su voz era entrecortada

F: Iras a L.A conmigo Rachel aunque tenga que obligarte a ir ¡ERES MIA!

R: no soy un objeto que puedes tomar y hacer lo que quieras con el soy una persona ¡No me obligaras a renunciar a mi sueño aunque tenga que dejarte luchare por lo que quiero!

La ira invadió a Finn y golpeo a la morena sin medir su fuera

**Fin del Flashback**

R: Quinn llego y me defendió de Finn , pase la noche en su casa, quería olvidarme de lo que había pasado lo siento si no llame .

H: Ese mal nacido me las pagara

L: Como se atrevió a golpear a nuestra estrellita mañana a primera hora iremos a hablar con Burt , esto no se queda así

Los padres de Rachel la abrazaron la morena volvió a caer en el llanto, sabía que podía sacar e dolor ahí, con su familia.

Después de hablar con sus padres cenaron se dirigió a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se acomodaba para irse a dormir cuando tomo su celular, para enviarle un mensaje a la rubia como había prometido.

**Rachel Berry:**

**Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma , hable con mis padres , mañana irán a hablar con los padres de Finn, Gracias de nuevo **

Quinn terminaba de lavar los platos de la cena.

Q: Descansa madre nos vemos en la mañana

J: Gracias por la cena cariño descansa

Al entrar a su cuarto decidió darle la una última mirada a los mensajes que hace unas horas se había mandado con Rachel, al ver el nuevo mensaje lo abrió sin dudarlo.

**Quinn Fabray :**

**Tus padres son grandes personas , me alegra que vayan a hablar con ellos , te debe una disculpa Finn **

**Rachel Berry:**

**Lo sé, Por cierto están agradecidos por lo que hiciste, **

**Quinn Fabray:**

**No cambiaría nada: 3**

**Rachel Berry :**

**:$ :$ Me voy a dormir necesito descansar , la cama de tu mamá era cómoda pero le faltaba mi cobija de estrellitas , ¿Quinn tienes algo que hacer mañana?**

_Tan tierna Rachel _

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Me di cuenta por la manera en que babeabas su almohada , no supongo que no**

**Rachel Berry :**

**Una Diva como yo no babea nada, Me gustaría que saliéramos a dar la vuelta necesito comprar algunas partituras y como ahora somos amigas quisiera compartir mucho tiempo contigo**

_Y más cosas contigo rubia dejos de avellana _

**Quinn Fabray : **

**Pues tu eres la excepción de las divas, está bien eso me gano por ser amiga de Rachel Barbara Berry , bueno después de que tus padres hablen con finntonto, mándame un mensaje y paso por ti **

_Quiere que no veamos , quiere estar conmigo, basta solo somos amigas .. por ahora_

**Rachel Bery :**

**Finntonto me gusta ese apodo, entonces ya está dicho, me muero de ganas por que sea mañana para salir contigo , descansa caballero azul**

_Ojala no suene muy desesperada pero algo en mi quiere verla _

**Quinn :**

**Descansa Lady :3 que sueñes con barba o algo lindo like you **

Rachel miro el mensaje y no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta , dejo el celular en la mesa de noche y se durmió , la situación de la rubia no era diferente.

Mañana la veré, que debo ponerme, debo comprarle algo, no es como si fuera una cita por que no amanece.


	3. Volver a comenzar

Origin Of Love

Gracias por los reviews me dan animos para seguir con la historia , gracias por leer , ¡enjoy!

Cap .3 Volver a comenzar

El día llego lentamente al parecer de cada una, Rachel al no poder dormir más se quedó mirando fijamente al reloj que marcaba las 6:00 am, la situación la frustraba , así que se al fin se decidió a salir de la cama y empezar con sus ejercicios vocales matutinos .

_¿Por qué las horas pasan tan lento?, ya quiero verla… digo quiero empezar a mejorar nuestra relación ahora que puedo tenerla como amiga_ – Pensaba la morena

Por otro lado Quinn se encontraba en la misma situación.

_Como es posible que toda la noche pensé lo mismo, en aquel beso que me dio, aunque sé que solo fue en la mejilla no me importa, pues sus labios tan suaves rozaron mi piel, ya quiero verla… ¿Pero por qué quiero verte Rachel? , ¿Por qué justo ahora pienso en tus labios contra mi mejilla? , ¿O quizá tus labios contra los míos? Maldito subconsciente déjame tranquila _– se decía la rubia mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada

_Será raro si le mando un mensaje, ¿Qué pensara? , ¿Le incomodara? ¿Me veo desesperada?-_ Pensaba la rubia

Tomo su celular y empezó a escribir

_Solo es mi amiga no tiene nada de malo _– Trataba de convencerse

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Buen día bonita ¿Cómo amaneciste?**

¿Bonita? ¿Amaneciste muy amable Fabray? , ni siquiera a Britt o a Santana las llamo así, mierda me dará un ataque de pánico aprieta borrar ¡Ya listo! Ha ¡Toma eso estúpido subconsciente!- La rubia mantenía su lucha interna

Más tarde en casa de Rachel salía de la ducha se adentraba a su habitación pensando en que ponerse.

¿Debería usar un pantalón? ,mm no mejor una falda , no ya se mejor un vestido , ¿Cómo me peino me dejo el cabello suelto o mejor lo recojo? , no un vestido no me veré fatal no tengo nada bonito, un segundo ¿Por qué me arreglo por Finn?, o por … por … mi salida con Quinn , creo que es eso , supongo que será porque tanto tiempo nos llevamos tan mal y ahora que puedo ser su amiga de un modo me emociona y me pone nerviosa , ¡Dios es que no tengo nada que ponerme!- Pensaba la morena

Después de mucho tiempo buscando el mejor atuendo la morena opto por usar un vestido color beige con una cinta roja ajustada a la cintura, dejo su cabello suelo y perfectamente peinado , se dio la última mirada , mientras su padre cruzaba la habitación .

H:¿A qué se debe que estés tan arreglada estrellita? no se suponía que no querías saber más de Finn y mírate por cómo vas vestida yo diría que quieres provocarlo .

R: Eh … no yo… no quiero provocarle nada , papá no te negare que el hecho de terminar mi relación con Finn es lo más doloroso y me resulta difícil dejarlo , nunca tuve dudas sobre lo que sentía por él , pero mira lo que termino haciendo , creo que terminar es lo más sensato aunque me muera por dentro seré fuerte y sobre todo firme .

H:Es muy cierto pequeña lo que ese chico te hizo es imperdonable , y si le dieras otra oportunidad hija te lo digo sinceramente sería un grave error y más le vale que después de que te pida disculpas no se acerque a ti , porque si no te juro que perderé los estribos.

R: Sabes nunca creí que esto me doliera tanto, nunca creí que él me fuera hacer tanto daño – Empezaba a sincerarse

H: Pequeña no sabes cuánto me duele esto que está pasando, a ningún padre le gusta ver a sus hijos sufrir, pero dicen que después de las cosas malas siempre hay algo que nos ayuda a olvidar y a dejar ir el pasado , y él tiene que entender que por muy molesto que estuviera no debería haber actuado así , dejarlo dolerá pero ya lo verás por ti misma que encontraras a alguien , que valga la pena y sobre todo que esté dispuesto a luchar a tu lado y darte todo el amor del mundo porque te mereces eso y mas .

R: Siempre me hace tan bien hablar contigo gracias papá.

Ambos se fundieron en un dulce y comprensivo abrazo.

Minutos después salieron de la habitación de la morena, los dos se dirigieron a la puerta principal donde Leroy los esperaba en el carro.

El camino lo recorría en silencio Rachel tomo su celular y sin dudarlo le mando un mensaje a Quinn.

**Rachel Berry:**

**¿Caballero azul no piensa hablarme hoy?**

La rubia quien se encontraba a punto de tomar una ducha al ver aquel mensaje se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

_Piensa en mí lo sabía, ya quiero verla maldición por que no mejor me dice ¿Caballero azul puede venir a buscarme y huir hacia el horizonte? , mierda subconsciente traicionero, debo dejar de ver películas de caballeros y mesas redondas –_ se decía la rubia a sí misma.

**Quinn Fabray :**

**Lady pensaba hablarle un poco más tarde, pensaba que estarías en casa de los Hummel, y no quería interrumpir algo por cierto ¿a qué hora quieres por ti? :3**

_Me llamo lady, me muero, me va a dar algo si sigue llamándome a si ,quiere venir por mi ¡Por mí!- _Pensaba la morena

**Rachel Berry:**

**Tu no interrumpes nunca **** , aun no se son las 2 ¿te parece como a las 3? **

_Porque mierda aún falta una hora para verla, concéntrate Fabray – _La rubia seguía en sus pensamientos cuando otro mensaje de la morena la saco de ellos

**Rachel Berry :**

**Por cierto te extraño: $ :$ … Tú me extrañas?**

_Di que sí, dime que me extrañas Quinn , que quieres verme _

_Me extraña ¡oh si ¡I FELL GOOD , obvio que la extraño toda la mañana he pensado en ella , digo es lo normal , ¿no? , que se extrañe a una amiga – Pensaba la rubia_

**Quinn Fabray: **

**Perfecto a las 3 paso por ti , también… te extraño… **** i guess , Berry te advierto que soy muy puntual pero si no estás a las 3 en la puerta te advierto que iras sola a comprar partituras. **** Suerte linda **

_Ahora la llamas linda en la mañana, bonita enserio malditas neuronas hagan algo-_Pensaba la rubia al ver lo que había enviado

_Me extraña,a su manera pero ella lo hace – Pensaba la morena_

**Rachel Berry:**

**Es bueno saber que me extrañas, algunas personas dicen que soy algo así como indispensable yo soy puntual Fabray y si no estás ahí te iré a buscar yo y arrastrare al centro comercial a la fuerza.**

_Adorable- Pensaba la rubia_

**Quinn Fabray :**

**Es bueno saber que tengo una amiga tan humilde, :P No creo que tengas tantas fuerzas **

**Rachel Berry :**

**Solo digo la verdad **** Ponme aprueba Fabray**

El carro de los Berry se detenía en la entrada de la casa de los Hummel

L: Listo hija hemos llegado iremos contigo, Carole nos dijo que Finn le conto lo que había pasado y que en verdad se arrepiente, este es el momento de ser firme pequeña, tú padre y yo te apoyamos.

R: Lo se gracias, creo que deberíamos bajar del auto y empezar con esto.- Su voz sonaba entre cortada

**Rachel Berry:**

**Tengo que irme llegó el momento, te veo en un rato, no me extrañes mucho.**

_Si supieras que te estoy extrañando en este instante – _Pensaba la rubia

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Lo mismo te digo no me extrañes mucho, suerte bonita, todo saldrá bien**

_Ahí vas con tu bonita otra vez – _Se repetía la rubia

_Todo mi mundo se estremece de una manera única cada que me llama así, digo solo me lo ha dicho una o dos veces pero es tierno_ – Pensaba la morena

**Rachel Berry :**

**Gracias por todo no pienses demasiado en lo mucho que me extrañas **

_Mierda ¿es psíquica? I´m lost – _Se decía la rubia a si misma

Por otro lado Rachel y sus padres se encontraban tocando el timbre de la casa de los Hummel, unos minutos después Carole abría la puerta dejando pasar a la familia Berry .

C: Rachel quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso con Finn , ¡Por dios mira tú ojo! Me siento culpable y muy avergonzada, sé que pedirte perdón no cambiara nada pero en verdad Hiram, Leroy , Rachel d enuevo disculpas por todo.

L: Carole tú no eres quien nos tiene que pedir disculpas, si no tu hijo, aprecio el gesto , pero tu hijo daño a mi pequeña no tu Carole de quien quiero una disculpa es él.

H: Leroy sé que Finn no hiso bien pero comprende la postura de Carole

C : No se preocupen , pasen a la sala , iré a buscar a Finn

10 minutos después aparecía en la sala Finn detrás de su madre

C: Bueno Finn , Rachel los dejamos solos , Hiram , Leroy dejemos que los chicos hablen estaremos en la cocina por si necesitan algo .

L: Te estaremos vigilando

Los tres salieron de la cocina dejándolos a solas Finn se sentó a un lado de Rachel, después de unos minutos mirándose fue él quien rompió el silencio .

F: Rachel sé que un lo siento no curara tu ojo, ni ningún golpe, pero… quiero que sepas que en verdad estoy arrepentido , no debí haberme dejado guiar por la ira , no merecías eso , no quiero que esto termine así no puedo vivir sin ti no quiero y no podré hacerlo Rachel lo siento

Poso su mano en el ojo de la morena, trato de acercarse para besarla pero, ella no lo dejo lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas

R: No te atrevas a besarme, ¿Tú crees que no me duele dejarte? , hemos sido novios durante un año, hemos compartido lindos momentos y creo que te he demostrado mi apoyo en todo, me está matando esto, pero no puedo no con alguien que no me valora y que me golpea, no Finn lo nuestro ya no existe , gracias a ti y tus estúpidas acciones. – La morena no podía contener las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro.

F: no Rahcel puedo cambiar no lo haré más te amo Rachel – Tampoco pudo abstenerse y unas lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos.

R: no me digas que me amas por favor Finn no lo hagas más difícil , no me busques , no me llames , olvídate de mí que yo haré lo mismo aunque por dentro me muera.

F: Rachel no me pidas eso

R: Creo que me lo debes

F: Lo hare, pero no renunciare a ti, por ahora acepto tu decisión pero yo luchare por volver a tenerte conmigo, porque tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Finn tomo la mano de la morena está un poco extrañada se intentó mover, pero Finn puso más fuerza atrayendo su cara a la de él, le planto un beso lo cual aumento el enojo de la morena junto fuerzas empujando a Finn y dándole una cachetada que resonó en toda la casa, la morena tomo sus cosas y salió disparada de la casa, corría sin rumbo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

Quinn que se encontraba en camino vio correr a la morena, aparco el carro y bajo de él, corriendo hacia la morena tomándola por la cintura lo cual estremeció a la morena.

R: Suéltame Finn entiende lo nuestro se acabó – intentaba zafarse

Q: No soy Finn tranquila

La morena se dio vuelta, al ver que era la rubia acomodo su cara en el cuello de esta haciendo que su llanto aumentara.

_Que le habrá hecho la morsa para ponerla a si la próxima vez que lo vea lo castrare y lo golpeare tan fuerte que le pedirá prestada la silla a Artie ._

Q: Tranquila no llores alguien como él no merece tus preciosas lágrimas, mírame…

La morena subió lentamente la vista viendo aquellos ojos que la hacían sentir a salvo.

Q: Tu vales demasiado entiendes, no le des ni una sola de tus lágrimas, pues no lo merece, no merece que te duela, eres una estrella Rachel no dejes opaque tu brillo.

_¿Lo dije o lo pensé?_ – pensaba la rubia

R: Gra…cias , Quinn eso fue hermoso de verdad en estos días me has ayudado más que nadie gracias por tus palabras y por tu apoyo , siento que me veas así , tienes razón si al no le importo cuando me golpeo a mí me importara menos .

Me dijo estrella no recuerdo… esperen… ¿Por qué estaba llorando?, a si por Finn .

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, no había que hablar, sus ojos se buscaban… se encontraban…daban destellos de adoración, solo existían ellas dos, no había incomodidad solo el placer de verse.

Ahí vamos otra vez me pierdo en esos ojos que poco a poco dejan las lágrimas para recuperar su brillo habitual, esta sensación me empieza a gustar- Pensaba Quinn

Me siento cómoda a su lado , siento que todo es más fácil , siento como si esos ojos me pertenecieran de algún modo , me gustan sus palabras , la forma en que respira … creo que estoy en… en modo silencio debería decirle algo- Pensaba la morena .

R: Bueno mejor olvidemos esto que no vale la pena, vamos a comprar esas partituras necesito música para olvidar esto.

Q: No se diga más, lady su carruaje la espera,- _Fabray que quedamos con las películas de la Edad Media _

Caminaron hacia el auto, la rubia abrió la puerta del copiloto no le incomodaba surgía de muy adentro tener esas acciones de la morena.

El camino fue silencioso , no era un silencio incomodo , era relajante , la morena no quitaba sus ojos de la rubia y 10 minutos más tarde aparcaron el carro , se dirigieron a la sección de música, la morena parecía un niña pequeña , tomaba cuadernos llenos de partituras , mirando los micrófonos , la rubia sonreía al ver a la morena tan natural , parecía que el drama de hace rato estaba en el pasado.

La rubia miro un piano el cual había llamado su atención se sentó y comenzó a examinar las teclas sin darse cuenta de que la morena la observaba.

R: ¿Te gusta?

Q: Sí cuando era pequeña mi abuelo tenia uno igual, cada verano se empeñaba en enseñarme la belleza de tocar el piano, decía que era el instrumento más elegante.

R: Eso quiere decir ¿Qué sabes tocar?

Q: No soy muy buena solo aprendí lo básico

R: ¿Tocarías algo para mí?

Q: No lo creo no recuerdo mucho

R: Eso me haría feliz después de este horrible día

Q: De acuerdo pero si nos corren de la tienda, por desafinadas es tu culpa

R: No lo harán

La Rubia movía sus manos por encima de las teclas tratando de recordar algunas notas

R: vamos Quinn no tengo todo el día- _Es la imagen perfecta ella el piano y encima tocara para mi _

La morena se sentó a lado de Quinn , quien segundos después comenzó a tocar una canción que lo le resultaba familiar a la morena

Q: **I'm standing across from you **

**(Estoy parado frente a ti)**

**I'm dreaming of the things I'd do **

**(Sueño con cosas que haría)**

**I don't speak, you don't know me at all**

**(yo no hablo y tú no me conoces en absoluto)**

**For fear of what you might do i say nothing**

**(Por miedo de lo que podrías hacer no digo nada)**

**And I'm dreaming, I'm tripping over you**

**(y sueño lanzándome sobre tí )**

**Truth be told, my problem's old**

**(La verdad es una dicha y mi problema es antiguo)**

**You mean the world to me but you'll never know**

**(Significas mi mundo, pero nunca lo sabrás)**

**You could be cruel to me**

**(puedes ser cruel conmigo)**

**Why go risking the way that I see you**

**(¿Por qué arriesgas el modo en que te veo? en que te veo.)**

**That I see you, that I see you, that I see you, that I see you, that I see you**

**(El modo en que te veo)**

_Nunca la había visto tan sincera, tan pura ni tan libre, además tiene una voz increíble, no tanto como la mía pero es sorprendente, es perfecta, siento como si esa canción tuviera algo que ver con nosotras, no de seguro es una canción que le gusta no tienen nada que ver _** –**Pensaba la morena

La rubia terminaba la última estrofa sintiendo cada una de las palabras que había cantado

¿Se habrá dado cuenta?, Le parecería raro? , no tendría no es una canción más – Pensaba la rubia

Q: Ya sé que no lo hago también como Brad quero es algo no

R: Quinn eso fue maravilloso, por primera vez me dejaste sin palabras, eres increíble y tienen un talento increíble

Q: Así que deje a Rachel Berry sin palabras supongo que hice lago bien

_Todo lo haces bien ¿No te das cuenta?- Pensaba la morena_

R: A si es solo espero que no quieras robarme mis solos o si no las pagaras caro

Q: Modo diva On

R: no seas tonta ven vamos a pagar esto.

Rachel terminaba de pagar cuando el celular de la rubia sono, era Santana

**Santana Lopez:**

**Dicen que te vieron con Berry en el centro comercial ¿ahora te quieres unir la comunidad del anillo? con el hobbit **

_Maldición habrán visto que le cante … digo que le mostré mis dotes en el piano_

**Quinn Fabray :**

**No la llames a si San , mejor lo hablamos necesito contarte algo **

**Santana Lopez:**

**Oh la defensora de los Gnomos ha hablado mañana en mi casa no llegues tan temprano.**

**Quinn Fabray :**

**No discutiré contigo eres imposible, nos vemos mañana.**

R: Listo Quinn

Q: Rachel creí que comprarías uno o dos libros, parece que te compraste toda la tienda.

R: No limites mi Rango Vocal

Q: olvidaba que la Divas no tienen límites

R: ¡Jum!

Rachel hacia pucheros mientras la rubia la miraba con total adoración

_Tan infantil, tan tierna, estoy perdida, me encanta como frunce sus labios._

Q: Tranquila , ya veo como consigues todo lo que quieres , lo haces infantilmente

R: No soy infantil – La morena le sacaba la lengua

Q: Si si lo eres

R: Que no

Q: siip si lo eres

R: Llévame a mi casa no quiero pelear

_Fabray que hiciste lo arruinaste, di algo inteligente . , Help me como entiendo a esta mujer_- Pensaba la rubia

Q: Rachel no quería que te enojaras es un juego

R: Lo sé no estoy molesta es solo que me siento cansada, fue un día terrible, lo único bueno fue pasar la tarde contigo – Sinceridad Activada

Q: Gracias …a ti por dejarme estar hoy contigo , y sobre todo por darme una oportunidad de ser tu amiga

R: Gracias a ti por todo, me alegra mucho que nos llevemos tan bien.

Q: no se diga más lady que la llevo a su palacio – _Creo que ver Corazón de dragón 4 veces no es sano para mi salud mental_– se decía la rubia.

Juro que si me dice lady una vez más caigo rendida

20 minutos más tarde , ambas caminaban a la casa de Rachel

Q: Bueno lady está en su palacio, me alegra haberte traído a si me quedo más tranquila al ver que llegaste a salvo.

_Quiero una resonancia de mi cerebro en verdad algo no está bien_ – Pensaba la rubia

R: Guapo caballero gracias por traerme

Otro silencio invadida la escena , Rachel acerco sus labios a la rubia para despedirse, mientras Quinn se acercaba de igual manera , la rubia no se dio cuenta de que no había volteado la cara , se acercaron invadiendo el espacio personal

_Estoy tan cerca de esos dulces labios_-Pensaba la rubia

_creo.. creo que … quiero besarla_- pensaba la morena

Se acercaban podían sentir el calor de sus respiraciones.

Haz algo Fabray bien , no se aún si este preparada para esto

La rubia actuo rápido dándole un beso en la mejilla

_Con esto me conformo por ahora_- Pensaba la morena

R: has..ta .. mañana , gracias- trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando

Q: De nada gracias a ti por este gran día .- _y por nuestro casi beso_

R: Debo entrar , que descanses

Ahora fue la morena quien le devolvió el beso

Q: Si igual tú debes de estar exhausta , hablamos luego

La morena entro a su casa , la rubia no pudo evitar saltar de emoción

_Casi nos besamos , respire su mismo aire , la tuve cerca, estuve con ella todo el día soy la persona más feliz del planeta ¡FUCK YEAH! – se decía la rubia_

Ambas sabían que esa noche algo acababa de comenzar …

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen


	4. Elle me dit

Origin Of Love

Gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo gracias por leer, Enjoy

Cap. 4 Elle me Dit

A la mañana siguiente…

J: Quinn vamos mi amor ya es tarde, hace dos horas que intento despertarte, Lucy Quinn Fabray ya no tienes 4 años para hacerte la dormida.

Decía Judy mientras movía a la rubia, de mala gana se giró para quedar enfrente de su madre.

Q: Madre de verdad que tú no entiendes el concepto vacaciones ¿verdad?, hoy solo seremos mi cama y yo

J: Haber Quinn no me dijiste anoche que te despertara temprano porque ibas a ir con Santana.

Le decía a la rubia mientras salía de la habitación.

Q: Mierda es cierto santana debe estar furiosa, voy a morir.

Se levantó como pudo tomando su teléfono.

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Satanás no te molestes, me dormí tarde **

**Santana López:**

**Tranquila rubia, te lo paso por que anoche Britt me dio una gran sesión de sexo, así que amanecí de buen humor con la gente de Ohio, así que si aún quieres que hablemos mueve tu rubio trasero en este momento.**

_Puff ella pasándolo de lo lindo y yo sufriendo con esta abstinencia._

**Quinn Fabray:**

**No quiero detalles, i'm coming now.**

Después de 20 minutos se encontraba en casa de la morena…

S: Pasa rubia, hoy el día es perfecto el sol resplandece y el amor está en el aire.

Q: ¿Te sientes bien?

S: Mejor que nunca ¿Sabes que te vendría bien mi querida Quinnie?

Q: Nop

S: Yo si una buena sesión de sexo ardiente

Q: Basta Santana- _Que sean dos sesiones por favor_

S: Bien por fu enojo confirmo mis sospechas

Q: Puff ¿me vas a dejar pasar?

S: Claro pase usted señorita. Estoy frustrada sexualmente

Quinn la golpeo en hombro pasando por un lado de ella, sin más dirigieron a la habitación de la morena, permanecieron en silencio hasta que la morena decidió comenzar con el interrogatorio.

S: Amm ¿No estarás embarazada verdad pequeña pervertida?

Q: ¿Por qué lo dices?

S: La última vez que me pediste que habláramos de algo serio fue cuando me contaste que te habías acostado con Puck y casi quedas embarazada.

Q: Como olvidarlo, pero esta vez es diferente – _Sabes que en cuanto lo digas en voz alta, aquello que has querido ocultar no habrá vuelta atrás, lo aceptaras…_

S: Ok diferente ¿En qué sentido?

Q: ammm… en.. ¿Santana te puedo hacer una pregunta?- _No puedo más si no cuento ahora explotare, no soy tan valiente como pensaba, como pase de que odiara a Rachel a Querer…la_

S: ¿Haber suelta las preguntas?- Sonaba sincera

Q: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba Britt?-_Con tacto Fabray como lo dices así_

S: Vas rápido Fabray ¡eh!, pues… al principio lo negaba, me trataba de convencer que solo la quería como mi mejor amiga, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que no, ¿Cómo te explico?...

Q: Había algo en ti que te hacia desearla, y sobre todo ser el causante de su sonrisa, y cuando te enteraste que tenía novio morías de celos, como si te arrebataran lo más puro y sincero… como si te quitaran tu otra mitad – _Mierda por su cara lo dije en voz alta._

S: Si exacto a si me sentía, pero sobre todo me odiaba por no ser valiente, y arriesgarme por ella y arriesgar todo aunque no supiera si ella sentía lo mismo, un momento… ¿Fabray de quien te has enamorado?

Q: Yo… este… pues mejor deja término con mis preguntas y lo hablamos más tarde- Maldito cerebro por que no detienes mi verborragia

S: ¿Sabes que si no me lo dices te lo sacare a golpes verdad?

Q: Lo tengo muy presente

S: Bien puedes continuar

Q: ¿Cómo le hiciste para darte cuenta que ella te correspondía?

S: No sabía si ella me correspondía, simplemente me arriesgue, me portaba bien con ella, le llevaba regalos, le decía lo bonita que estaba y eso lo hacía de forma inconsciente, y claro la hacía reír, y siempre estaba dispuesta a ser su pañuelo de lágrimas, trataba de hacerle sentir de que conmigo puede sentirse a salvo y protegida, y eso se fue dando.

_Porque no traje una libreta para apuntar esto _

Q: ¿Y cómo fue besarla?

S: Lo más increíble, me sentía morir, era suave, delicado, cada que rozaba sus labios con los míos me hechizaba, sentir su cálido aliento en mi boca era éxtasis puro, en ese momento supe que sentía lo mismo que yo, y sobre todo comprendí que estaba enamorada.

Q: ¡Wow! Jamás creí escucharte hablar de esa manera, así ¿Qué simplemente te arriesgaste?- _Y si lo hago y si le digo lo que siento por ella, seguro no me creía y pensaría que es solo una broma_

S: A sí es como dicen Quinn si no arriesgas no ganas, si le dices a alguien que hable así de bonito, amaneces en la carretera a Nebraska sin saber cómo te llamas.

Q: Me alegra saber que si tienes tu corazoncito

S: Vamos al grano ¿De quién estás enamorada?

_Mierda llego el momento, pensé que podía alargarlo…_

Q: Gracias San pero la persona que me gusta, no creía que esos tengo sentimientos, sobre todo acaba de salir de una relación, así que mis posibilidades son nulas…

S: Yo digo que Rachel si te daría una oportunidad

Q: ¿Qué estás diciendo?,¿Estás loca?, como me podría enamorar de Berry – _Y de sus hermosas piernas torneadas , y de esos ojos … esos ojos brillantes._

S: Amiga ¿Soy lesbiana recuerdas?, tengo el gay radar más efectivo del mundo.

Q: ¿Tan obvio es?

S: ¿Así que aceptas que te gusta?, no era tan difícil de notarlo, al principio no lo creía, pero después empezaba a darme cuenta la manera que la veías cuando llevaba esas faldas tan cortas, o tu cara de tristeza cada que le dedicaba una canción a Finnocencio.

Q: ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?- _Soy tan patética _

S: Porque quería que saliera de ti, y hacerle la vida imposible era genial y al verte como nena de primaria para ocultar que te gustaba me más hacía feliz

Q: yo… este…- _No tengo palabras _

S: No digas nada rubia, somos amigas y aunque admito que es raro, te apoyo, ahora dime que harás ¿Lucharas por su amor?,¿Cómo la conquistaras?.

Q: Gracias San, no creo pensara que es otra de mis bromas, le pedí perdón por lo que le hice así que quedo encantada en que fuéramos amigas , no creo que sienta lo mismo- ¿Sentirá lo mismo? Bueno casi nos besamos, no… Berry es súper hetero.

S: No lo pensará si se lo sabes demostrar, aparte con tu cuerpo y esos ojos, no hay quien se te resista, se valiente Quinn arriesga todo, pasa más tiempo con ella…Ahora como esta eso que dejo al Cetáceo ese….

La charla se extendió un par de horas más por fin Quinn podía hablar libremente de lo que sentía por la diva.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Rachel…

H: Rachel sé que esto de tu ruptura con Finn no es fácil, pero no puedes pasarte todo el día comiendo helado, y viendo Funny Girl una y otra vez.

R: Papá me estoy deprimida, siento que algo de mi murió ayer, y Bárbara es la única que puede ayudarme en este doloroso momento- _Es eso y que Quinn no se ha acordado de mí en todo el día._

H: Lo sé pero ¿Sabías que la grasa del helado es la más difícil de eliminar?

R: De acuerdo llévate mi helado pero déjame con mi Bárbara.

H: ¿Por qué no sales con Kurt ó con Mercedes?

R: No tengo ánimos- _Si no es Quinn no quiero salir con nadie._

H: Y con esa chica la rubia… ¿Quinn?.

R: Supongo que tendrá cosas que hacer –_Sin mí, Obvio que me muero por salir con ella, pero no me da señales._

H: Tienes que hacer algo, entre más te enfoques en otra cosa más rápido olvidaras.

Salió de la habitación de la morena, quien segundos después tomo su celular y sin pensarlo le mando un mensaje a la rubia.

S: Me alegra que me hayas contado todo rubia, te apoyo, verás que la enana sucumbirá ante tus encantos.

Q: Eso espero me alegra habértelo contado

El ruido del celular de la rubia las saco de su conversación.

S: ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir esta platica?

Al ver el nombre de la morena se sonrojo.

S: Déjame adivinar ¿Dobby el elfo domestico?

Q: ¡Hey! no la llames así

S: Entonces es ella deja ver

Se acercó a la morena para mostrárselo

**Rachel Berry:**

**Sonaré como una loca acosadora… pero le extraño caballero azul **

S: Me vas a decir que no siente lo mismo cuando te llama de esa manera como si estuvieran en las cruzadas, estoy de acuerdo con ella es una loca acosadora.

Q: Basta Santana

S: Dame eso

Tomo el celular de la rubia y salió corriendo hacia el baño, cerrándolo con todas sus fuerzas

Q: No es gracioso Santana dámelo- _Mierda que hará, que le dirá, tengo una crisis._

S: Déjame ayudarte un poco

Le dijo y comenzó a escribir entre súplicas y gritos.

**Quinn Fabray:**

**No dejo de pensar en lo de anoche sabes, quiero verte ¿Quieres verme?**

R: Quiere verme, es un alivio saber que ella también piensa en nuestro casi beso.

**Rachel Berry:**

**:$ :$ Yo tampoco lo saco de mi mente , obvio que quiero verte , quiero mejorar nuestra relación **

_¿Estaré siendo muy sincera? – pensaba la morena _

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Me da gusto saber que no lo has olvidado, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar a breadstix a las 8:30 mañana?**

_-Lo tomo ¿cómo una cita?.. ¿Qué me pongo?_

**Rachel Berry**

**Creo que nunca te podría decir que no caballero azul**

**Quinn Fabray :**

**No puedo esperar, descansa princesa.**

_Me dijo princesa ,PRINCESA , creo que me sonroje , todo en ella es hermosos, sus ojos , sus cejas .._

**Rachel Berry**

**Yo tampoco puedo esperar te veo mañana: 3 **

_Saldré a cenar con Quinn Fabray , Estoy feliz , SOY FELIZ . _

La diva saltaba de emoción en su cama, no lo podía creer.

Mientras tanto en casa de Santana, salía del baño con una sonrisa triunfante.

S: Tengo varias ideas, para que me agradezcas el que mañana tienes algo así como una cita con Berry.

Q: ¿Qué que le dijiste?- _Mierda aún no se si pueda verla a los ojos después de lo que santana le dijo_

S: lo normal que la extrañabas y que si quería cenar en breadstix contigo, y digamos que no lo dudo ni dos segundos.

Q: Aún no sé cómo manejar mis sentimientos tengo pánico- _Tengo miedo a que no sienta lo mismo que yo _

S: Mira rubia, deja que todo se dé natural, de seguro caerá ante tus encantos o ante esos ojos, arriésgate eres Quinn Fabray

Q: Tienes razón dejare que todo fluya, gracias- _Aunque me muera de nervios si acabamos como la última vez._

S: De nada rubia, quédate a dormir te daré consejos para tu primera cita con Berry

Q: De acuerdo_- Obviamente no los seguiré yo tengo mi encanto natural._

Mañana Saldré con Quinn es increíble, me dijo princesa, piensa en nuestro casi beso ¿A que sabrán esos labio?... no es como si me fuera alanzarme y comerle la boca a la primera oportunidad ¿o sí?

Cita nunca he tenido muchas citas, esto es complicado, pero necesito averiguar que siente, si siente algo… por mí.

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

By Charlie follow me on twitter: susuki_lollipop


	5. Is a date Our date?

Origin Of Love

Cap.5 is a date?... Our date?

Capitulo largo, tenía mucha inspiración, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y gracias a Guest que siempre me comenta, ¡Enjoy!

El día llego con mucha tranquilidad, la rubia sentía los nervios se hacían presentes, pues esta noche volvería a ver a Rachel, después de lo que casi pasa, aun no sabía si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, si la ruptura de la morena con Finn era reciente como para saber si Rachel estaba dispuesta a intentar amar a alguien de nuevo, sobre todo si estaría dispuesta a amarla a ella, si le creería, todavía no sabía si se lo diría simplemente dejaría que las cosas fluyeran, cuando al fin las voces de su cabeza la dejaban sola empezaba a conciliar el sueño, al fin se sumergía en el sueño, cuando escucho un estrepitoso sonido.

S: Despierta rubia, tenemos que ir al centro comercial, hay que comprarte algo seductor y coqueto para esta noche.

Q: Santana lo podemos hacer más tarde, tengo mucho sueño, tú y mi madre son imposibles, no dejan dormir a gusto.

S: Mira rubia si quieres conquista a la reina de los pitufos debes vestir alucinante, dejarla con la boca abierta.

Q: No le digas a sí – _Pero si quiero dejarla impactada_

S: Lo siento caballero azul

Q: ¡Hey! Con eso no te metas ella solamente me puede llamar así – _Además en su boca suena bonito._

S: Hay Fabray estás jodidamente enamorada.

Q: No me lo tienes que recordar- _Mi subconsciente traicionero me lo recuerda cada tanto _

S: Si bien que te gusta, oye siendo sinceras ¿Qué le ves?

_Más bien que no le veo_ – pensaba la rubia

Q: que…pues…yo…es…- _Como me salgo de está_

S: Vamos Fabray somos amigas.

Q: No…se …Me encantan sus aires de diva, la manera en que domina el escenario, como cierra sus ojos cuando alcanza una nota muy alta, el color de sus ojos, como brillan estos, la manera en que camina, sus suéteres, sus faldas_- Lo que hay dentro de su falda oh dios ahí van de nuevos mi arranques lésbicos, que me estás haciendo Rachel_.

Q: No se están única.- _Y tan guapa_

S: Y tan enana, pero de verdad Quinn estas completamente enamorada.

Q: ¿Soy tan obvia?

S: Solo cuando hablas

Q: Tarada… Bueno entonces nos vamos, necesito algo para dejarla sin aliento

S: Bueno si en verdad quieres dejarla sin aliento, deberías ir sin ropa

Q: ¡Santana!

S: Ideas rubias, Ideas.

Después de un rato salieron rumbo al centro comercial, mientras Rachel por su parte decidía que outfit llevar para esta noche.

R: Vestido, falda,pantalón,tennis,botas,playera,blusa,camisa,pelo largo, planchado, ondulado ¿Qué hago?, solo hay una persona que me puede ayudar.

**Rachel Berry:**

**Necesito ayuda con mi look, tengo algo como una cita o bueno no sé qué es pero, ¿Puedes venir?**

**Kurt Hummel:**

**Llamaste a la persona indicada, voy para allá.**

Después de 25 minutos Kurt se encontraba en la habitación de la morena, tratando de convencerla de usar un vestido negro y ceñido al cuerpo, y según la diva muy corto.

R: Enserio gracias por venir Kurt, porque de verdad no tengo idea de que ponerme, es lindo de tu parte… pero ese vestido ni de broma – _Es muy corto, no quiero lucir desesperada… aunque lo este._

K: Cariño tú usas faldas cortísimas, bastante diría yo, aparte ese vestido al menos tiene 2 cm menos que tus faldas, pero ahora dime ¿Con quién saldrás?, ¿Lo conozco?

R: Lo entiendo es que no quiero parecer otra cosa, eh… si lo conoces- Es _Quin Fabray la perfección hecha mujer._

K: Ok por lo visto no me dirás, solo te digo si quieres dejarlo sin aliento, y que se vuelva loco por ti póntelo.

R: Mira saldremos como amigos, y aun no te puedo decir mucho, pues no sé qué siente por mí, o si es mi imaginación, y yo tampoco me aclaro mucho- _Pero hay algo en ella siento que me pertenece._

K: Me alegro que salgas y hagas algo por olvidar a Finn, pero basta de charla vete a poner ese vestido, y te lo juro por Kate Moss, que si no sentía algo ahora lo sentirá.

R: Vas a seguir insistiendo ¿Verdad?- _Quinn Fabray te voy a dejar sin aire._

K: A sí es ahora vete a cambiar, mientras pienso en tu peinado.

R: De acuerdo pero no quiero nada extravagante.

K: oh si claro, corre ve a cambiarte.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial….

S:¿Cómo que quiere usar?

Q: eh no se supongo que algo normal, quiero ir casual, pero a la vez formal, me explico_-¿Estará pasando por lo mismo?_

S: No no te explicas, pero yo digo que si te llama caballero azul uses una cota de malla o una armadura con un corazón azul, va de acuerdo al tema ¿No?, solo que el caballo va a estar difícil de conseguir.

Q: No seas tonta, no lo usaría, que tal un vestido azul ¿mejor no?- _Mierda en verdad quería usar la cota de malla, o un yelmo, o empuñar la espada en Finn._

S: ¿segura? Creo que vi una sección medieval por aquí

Q: Obvio no - _¿Dónde? _

Entraron a varias tiendas, Santana obligaba a la rubia a probarse toda cantidad de vestidos, pantalones, pero al fin después de varias horas habían encontrado el look perfecto, Quinn se había decidido por un vestido de color azul cielo con una cintilla atada en la cintura y una gabán color naranja metálico.

Q: Y bien San ¿Cómo me veo?- _Yo quería mi cota de malla_

S: ¡Wow! Fabray luces… luces… muy… Guapa, hermosa

Q: me debo ver bien para que tú me digas algo así- Si _a San la deje sin habla, me imagino que a Rachel le pasara lo mismo, ¿Qué llevara puesto?, seguramente cualquier cosa que se ponga la hará ver más hermosa, ojalá lleve falda… no es que quiera ver sus torneadas y bronceadas piernas… Mierda…¿Aunque aún no sé qué pasará? Solo dejare que todo fluya, ahora si subconsciente haz lo que quieras._

S: Y así lo es rubia, bueno ahora sí que se prepare Berry, porque su caballero azul aunque no lleve armadura se ve increíble.

Q: Bueno vámonos tengo que llegar a casa por mi coche, y terminar de arreglarme- ¿_Por qué este maldito reloj no va más rápido? _

S: Lo que usted diga noble Caballero Fabray azul de Ohio.

Q: Ese apodo me agrada

Amabas se dirigieron al carro de Santana, discutiendo sobre qué atenciones debería tener Quinn con Rachel, y como intentar sacarle un poco de información sobre sus sentimientos, 30 minutos más tarde Quinn se daba los últimos toques en el lobby de su casa.

J: Hija que guapa, ¿A dónde vas?

Q: Gracias mamá, saldré a cenar a breadstix

J: ¿Y Quién es el afortunado?

Q: Pues un…chico… si… un chico de la escuela – _Rachel Berry madre quien más, va a salir conmigo, ¿Estará nerviosa?, ¿Voy muy arreglada?, ¿Esto es una cita?, ¿Nuestra cita?_

J: Que afortunado debe ser ese chico no todos los días pasas 4 horas buscando que ponerte, eso quiere decir que llegarás tarde, Quinn disfrútalo, lo mereces, te ves hermosa amor.

Q: Gracias madre, no tienes una idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar esto de tu parte, prometo no llegar tan tarde- _Si es que Rachel me deja salir de sus labios carnosos ¿A qué sabrán sus labios?… comprobado hormona mata neurona._

J: Solo te digo la verdad Quinn, bueno te dejo iré a ver a tu tía tenía unas cosas que darme así que no llegues muy tarde pequeña.

Q: No prometo nada

Eran las 8:00 de la noche justo el tiempo necesario para llegar a la casa de la diva, tomo su celular y decido mandarle un mensaje.

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Bonita estoy saliendo para haya, recuerda que soy puntual: 3**

Salió de su casa, conduciendo apresuradamente, no quería pasar más tiempo sin verla.

K: Rachel tú celular esta sonado

R: puedes pasármelo- Aún es temprano ¿Querrá cancelar lo de esta noche?

K: Toma

Al leer las preocupaciones de la morena se iban desvaneciendo, dando paso a los nervios.

_Tan solo 30 minutos, para verla, para tenerla a solas, quiero preguntarle un sinfín de cosas – Pensaba la diva_

**Rachel Berry :**

**No puedo esperar, ya casi estoy lista.**

K: ¿Es el chico con el que saldrás?

R: Sí , dice que está en camino, kurt no quiero ser grosera, Gracias por toda tu ayuda pero quisiera…

K: Quieres que me vaya

R: No es por ser grosera….

K: Lo entiendo Rach, tomare mis cosas y te dejo, a cambio de que me cuentes como te fue ¿Te parece?

R: No sé qué haría sin ti, si todo sale bien serás el primero en saber

K: De acuerdo suerte, te ves hermosa.

Kurt salió de la casa de la diva poniéndose debajo de las escaleras de entrada, quería averiguar quien era la sospechosa cita de Rachel.

_Mierda ¿debería comprarle algo?,¿Eso se hace en una cita?, no es que esto sea una cita, tal vez si debería por cortesía- _Pensaba la rubia

Aparco en una tienda pues un objeto había llamado su atención.

Q. Buenas noches podría mostrarme el dije del aparador que es una estrella.

V: Buenas noches, claro con gusto, aquí tienes.

Lo tomo entre sus dedos era un hermoso dije en forma de estrella, hecho de plata, impregnado de pequeños zafiros de color azul por el contorno.

Q: ¿Podrían ponerle alguna leyenda?

V: si claro, ¿Entonces te lo llevas?

Q: si si , pero crees ¿Qué lo puedan hacer rápido tengo mucha prisa?

V: Si claro no te preocupes, en 10 minutos te lo entrego.

10 minutos más tarde termino de pagarlo y salió a toda prisa rumbo a la casa de la diva. Acelero todo lo que pudo y 15 minutos más tarde estaba aparcando, bajo del carro con la mente hecha un lio y una rara sensación en el estómago.

_Bien estamos aquí, llego la hora, ¿Qué es eso que siento en mi estómago?, ¿Me estaré enfermando?, esto es tan confuso pero a la vez tan increíble, ¿Por qué llegaste a mi vida de esta forma Rachel? A quien engaño he sentido esto siempre, pero aceptarlo me era difícil, no quiero ser cobarde, prefiero que me rechace, que quedar me con el que hubiera pasado._

Toco el timbre con las manos sudorosas, y la respiración agitada, el tiempo se le hacía eterno, la diva bajo corriendo las escaleras tomando su bolso y sus llaves, se dio una última mirada y abrió la puerta.

Quinn no podía quitarle la mirada, estaba hermosa, despampanante, su mundo dio un vuelco.

_Esta tan guapa, hermosa, no lo puedo creer, ¿Qué es este sentimiento?, pero miren gracias Dios por apiadarte de mí y hacer que se pusiera vestido, vean esas piernas bronceadas, ese vestido dibuja delicada y perfectamente su increíble cuerpo, no puedo hablar me está faltando el aire, si pudiera hacer algo con los latidos de mi corazón... ¿Los escuchará?-_Pensaba la rubia.

R: Quinn… llegaste temprano, te ves… her…mosa.. más que de costumbre.

_Dios, esos ojos que aún no defino su color me tienen tonta, esta hermosa, creo que no existe mujer más hermosa que ella, ¿Se arreglaría a sí por mí?, quiero creerlo, algo está pasándome, no puedo dejar de mirarla, creo que empieza a gustarme, es algo nuevo, raro, necesito saber que siente…_

Q: Ra…che…l… estás…este…yo….quiero…decir…-¿Cómo me llamo? A sí Quinn Fabray_ ¡coordina!, te estas pareciendo a Tina _

Q: Quiero decir estás bellísima, más que eso- _Esas piernas, concéntrate mira otra cosa…!No Fabray el escote! ¡No!_

R: Lo mismo te digo Quinn estas deslumbrante, me gusta cómo te ves esta noche, y más me gusta que la compartiremos solo tu yo ¿Nos vamos? – _Me debería llamar Desesperada Berry_

Q: …yo este…si … si… por aquí- Maldito Cerebro traicionero.

Se dirigieron al carro de la rubia entrelazando por primera vez.

_Esto se siente tan bien, tiene la piel tan suave, siento que un lazo infinito me une a ella, como si estuviéramos hechas del mismo molde, separadas para encontrarnos y formar un solo corazón…un solo amor, que aún no está claro que es esto, ok debo dejar de leer a Juan Guillou y las cruzadas en tierra santa- _Pensaba la rubia

_Es tan cálida, esta faceta de ella me encanta, jamás la vi tan libre, siendo simplemente ella misma, disfruto de su compañía, disfruto esta confusión, podría acostumbrarme a ella- _Decía para sí misma la morena

Q: y bien lady Aquí está su modesto carruaje

Abría la puerta dándole espacio a Rachel, cuando esta se sentó cerró la puerta dirigiéndose al asiento del piloto, y así comenzaron su recorrido a breadstix.

R: Es usted muy amable noble caballero.

Q: Es un honor hidenka -_Saca tu Friki interior _

R: ¿eh? ¿Qué es eso Quinn?

_Bien arréglalo tu sola Fabray tú la llamaste así_

Q: ¿Prometes no molestarte?- Qué pocas neuronas tengo

R: mmm…¿Es algo malo?

Q: No… nunca volvería a decirte algo hiriente

R: Entonces dime ¡dime! ¡dime!

Q: Ok significa princesa _– Mi princesa, estar arriba en la pirámide de las cheerios me habrá afectado._

La morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de rubia.

R: Gracias noble y guapo caballero_- ¡Me dijo princesa!, en sus labios suena tan aww bonito._

Q: ¿Entonces puedo llamarte así?- _Andas desatada Fabray !Me dijo guapo! O guapa, es igual me lo dijo a mí._

R: Si es lindo me gustaría, tu puedes llamarme como quieras- _ofrecida mode on_

Q: Bien mí querida hidenka hemos llegado.

Quinn volvió a ayudar a Rachel a bajar, le resultaba tan sencillo, tan natural, ambas entraron al restaurant acomodándose en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, se sentaron y miraron durante varios minutos la carta, minutos después el camarero se acercó para tomar su orden

E : Buenas noches señoritas, Bienvenidas ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?

R: Yo quiero una ensalada caprese con lechuga en lugar del queso mozzarella.

E: De acuerdo, ¿Con pollo o carne?

Q: No sin carne ella vegana

_Lo recordó Finn nunca lo tenía en cuenta, me llamo hidenka aww_.

E: Anotado ¿Y para usted señorita?

Q: Para mí un sumarine con doble tocino.

R: Alto ahí Fabray si quieres que te bese esta noche más te vale no comer ni un gramo de carne- _dios yo sola me busco mis problemas , ¿Lo tomara mal?, ¿Por qué guarda silencio?_

Q: Ah…este…quiero lo mismo que ella – _Oh si Quiere besarme, la noche es gloriosa, los búhos cantan, las estrellas brillas, ¡Concentración!_

E: ¿Y qué gustan de tomar?

Q: Dos limonadas por favor.

E: En unos minutos traigo su pedido.

El mozo se alegó, y ambas se sumergieron en un completo silencio.

R: Lo siento

Q: ¿Por qué?

R: Por lo que dije hace unos minutos, no era mi intención, por favor no lo tomes a mal- _Lo arruine completamente _

Q: Rachel… no lo tome a mal digo es bueno saber que soy irresistible y quieres besarme

R: Jaja y la diva soy yo- _Mira esa sonrisa encantadora_.

Segundos después se quedaron calladas, otra vez dominaban esas miradas, no había nada que pudiera interponerse ante esta acción, hasta que…. Llego el mesero.

E: Su pedido está listo, disfruten.

R y Q: Gracias

De nuevo guardaron silencio, pero la diva no quería estar así estaba dispuesta a saber que estaba pasando.

R: Quinn

Q: Dime Rachel

R: ¿Tú quieres que nos conozcamos mejor?- _Y con mejor me refiero a tus labios en los míos._

Q: Si… eso quiero Rachel ¿Por qué la pregunta?- _Yo quiero conocer lo que hay debajo de ese vestido._

R: Ok ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?

Q: De acuerdo, primero las damas.

R: ¿Desde cuándo te gusta la fotografía?

Q: Mmm… desde siempre, bueno creo que tenía 11 cuando mi madre me compro una cámara le insistí tanto que no pudo decir que no, tome varios cursos, y cada vez me gusta más, es hermoso capturar justo ese magnífico instante para la eternidad.

R: Me encanta esta parte de ti, tan linda y sincera.

Q: Gra…cias- _ya me sonroje es imposible concentrarse con esa mirada _

R: Ok continuo, ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tocabas tan bien el piano?

Q: No lo toco también, aparte es algo muy íntimo, cuando mis padres comenzaron con sus peleas antes del divorcio no tenía nadie a quien contarle que me sentía miserable porque sus peleas, lloraba en silencio, ante mi madre me mantenía firme fuerte, yo era su pilar, así que decidí sacar mis frustraciones atreves del piano, para olvidar todo lo que había a mi alrededor.

R: Quinn… siento lo de tus padres, créeme que si yo me hubiera enterado o me lo hubieras dicho yo te hubiera apoyado, aparte tienes unos ojos preciosos que nunca me gustaría verlos llenos de lágrimas, sabes siempre te apoyare, y si quieres contarme tus problemas yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

Q: Gracias Rachel, perdón por haberte hecho la vida imposible, pero fue tu culpa en parte_- Y culpa de esas faldas provocativas_

R: Mi culpa Quinn ¿Por qué?

Q: Olvidalo yo sigo con las preguntas

R: Hey son 20 preguntas, apenas llevo 3 .

Q. Si pero desperdiciaste tiempo ahora me toca

R: Injusticia

Q: Si si claro, ahora empiezo ¿Ya olvidaste a Finn?- _tengo que saberlo_

R: No lo sé.

Q: ¿Por qué?

R: Es complicado, con el viví los dos mejores años de mi vida, él fue mi primer beso, me hiso sentir bonita, visible ante el mundo, aunque cometió varios errores en los últimos días aun le guardo un poco de aprecio.

Q: ¿Lo amas?- _Este dolor me está matando, como que aún lo quiere después de lo que hiso._

R: Esas son palabras muy fuertes, aunque fue especial en su tiempo, nunca sentí eso, solo era cariño, aunque él me decía te amo cada que podía yo nunca pude, el decir un te amo debe salir de todos tus sentido, y comprender que la persona a la que se lo dices te hace sentir completa, qué harías mil locuras por su amor…. Aunque suene horrible nunca llegue a mar a Finn – _Pero tu rubia estás haciendo que lo olvide._

Q: Ni cuando… tu sabes…¿Lo hicieron?- _Tacto me falta tacto_.

R: eh…este….no….nunca lo hicimos Quinn, aunque me entere de que el esparció el rumor de que si había ocurrido, no pudimos, más bien el no pudo, y yo me negué.

Q: Me alegra saberlo -_Oh si en tu cara Finnocencio_

R: ¿Te alegra?

Q: Si tú sabes, lo complica todo, lo mejor es que esperes- _Por mí_

R: Me imagino, sabes ya no quiero esperar hasta que cumpla 25 y gane mi Tony, solo quiero que sea con la persona que amo, y que sea en una cabaña, en una cama llena de pétalos de rosas llámame romántica pero eso sería lindo- _Toma nota Fabray_

Q: Si es con amor supongo que es mucho mejor, Rachel quisiera seguir con las preguntas pero en verdad muero de hambre.

R: No lo hare esperar Caballero azul comamos

Q: !Kadima!

R: ¿Qué es eso?

Q: Es un grito de guerra que usaban los caballeros en la edad media, es como un adelante.

R: Qué Friki eres, pero me gusta.

Q: Dejemos mi lado Friki y comamos.

Después de una increíble comida, y de una charla muy amena llamaron al mozo.

E: Aquí tienen su cuenta

R: ¿Te parece si dividimos la cuenta?

Q: No

R: ¿Qué porque no Quinn?

Q: Las princesas no pagan, listo vámonos

R: La próxima pago yo

Q: Si eres más rápida.

Antes de llegar al estacionamiento Quinn saco una pequeña cajita, con las manos temblorosas se la entregó a la morena.

R: ¿Qué es?

Q: una sorpresa, no es mucho pero lo vi y pensé en ti, si no te gusta no lo uses, solo quería que lo tuvieras.

Abrió la caja, desdoblo el papel que envolvía cuidadosamente una estrella, la morena salto sobre los brazos de Quinn.

Q: Creo que te gusto- _Le gusto le gusto_

R: Muchísimo Quinn no tenías que hacerlo, es hermoso, ¿Qué dice?- _No pienso quitármelo nunca_

Q: es latín dice sidera unica sunt non desinas, lucens, y eso es las estrellas como tu son únicas no dejes de brillar.

R: Quinn gracias, es el regalo más hermoso que me han hecho.- _Esta mujer es perfecta la quiero para mi._

Q: ¿Prométeme que nunca renunciaras a tus sueños por nadie?

R: Te lo prometo

Condujeron en silencio a casa de la morena, no eran necesarias las palabras, sus ojos lo transmitían todo, disfrutaban esos pequeños silencios, después de unos 20 minutos bajaron del auto, caminaban entrelazando sus dedos, hacia la puerta.

R: Quinn en verdad no sé cómo agradecerte, hoy fue increíble- _Creo que podría llegar a enamorarme de ella _

Q: Tengo una propuesta

R: Lo escucho noble caballero

Q: ¿Hidenka sería tan amable de acompañar a este pobre caballero, a la fiesta de Santana el próximo sábado?- Dime que si Rachel, hazme feliz.

R: Con esos ojos tan hermosos no podría negarme a usted caballero.

Q: ¡ Caelum denique!

R: Eres tan adorablemente Friki, me gusta mucho.

El silencio volvía a hacerse presente, Rachel acerco su mano a la mejilla de la rubia bajando hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios sintiendo el dulce calor que desprendía, dibujo la figura de sus labios con su dedo, la rubia poso su mano en la cintura de la diva atrayéndola más…un…poco más a su cuerpo, la morena corrió unos mechones de cabellos rubios acomodándolos por detrás de la oreja de la rubia, acerco su cara lentamente, paulatinamente el espacio personal se comenzaba a desvanecer. Pasaban saliva con mucha dificultas, el pulso de ambas las empezaba a traicionar.

_Se está acercando demasiado, quiero sentir sus labios jugando con los míos, no quiero nada esta noche más que besar a Rachel Berry, ¿A qué sabrán esos carnosos labios?, ¿Querrá besarme?, supongo que si se está relamiendo sus labios como si supiera lo que fuera a pasar, me arriesgare y no importa lo que pase la quiero._

_Quiero besar esos pequeños y bien formados labios, son tan deseables, tan rojos, quiero probarlos, no importa si se niega quiero morir en el intento, según Puck ella es muy buena besando, quiero….quiero comprobarlo- Pensaba la morena_

Se acercaron un poco más, justo en ese instante no lo dudaron ambas cerraron los ojos, la rubia fue la primera en acercarse, sus labios se movían suavemente dando destellos de adoración (_Estoy besando a Quin Fabray se siente tan bien, están delicada, sus labios tienen un sabor a vinilla, tan suaves sus labios, me estoy volviendo loca por ella)- Pensaba la morena ._

La diva poso su mano en el cuello de la rubia atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, sus bocas se acoplaban se hacían confidentes se hacían inseparables,_(Esto es tan increíble, sus labios son tan agiles, su aliento es tan cálido, me está encantando esta sensación y el sabor de estos carnosos labios es cereza o fresa no me interesa quiero sentir- Pensaba la rubia ),_

Quinn acerco más su cintura con la de la diva, la morena no perdió tiempo puso su lengua en la entrada de la boca de la rubia como pidiendo permiso, la rubia no lo dudo dejando paso a la lengua de esta, comenzaba a desatarse una guerra entre ambas, una de las más pasionales, la morena mordió el labio de la rubia y se separó para tomar un poco de aire.

R: Supongo que valió la pena no comer carne- _La acabo de besar, dios que bien besa, podría acostumbrarme._

Q: Bastante- _Lo hice, lo hicimos, nos besamos, y que beso dios._

R: Quinn tenemos que hablar sobre esto, ahora no pero hay que dejarlo en claro, ¿estás de acuerdo?- _Quiero fugarme contigo Fabray a una comunidad medieval_

Q: Totalmente, ¿Pero aún iras a lo de San conmigo verdad?- _No me dejes así después de este beso_

R: Claro que si Quinn pero antes hablamos

Q: De acuerdo ahora descansa bella hidenka

R: Descansa hermoso Caballero azul- _De labios de muerte _

La rubia estaba por irse cuando la mano de Rachel la detuvo, con ambas manos sujetó la cabeza de la rubia dándole el último beso de la noche.

R: Ahora sí que descanses- _Quiero esos labios solo para mí_

Q: De acuerdo ahora sí que es una mágica noche- _volvió a besarme sin previo aviso no importa que me robe besos cuando quiera._

Ambas tomaron su rumbo, Rachel se dirigió a su habitación sin ocultar su felicidad, cuando vio una silueta familiar

K: ¿Así que tu cita era Quinn Fabray? encima la besaste, ¿Quieres contármelo rachel?

R: Kurt.. yo bueno… creo que te lo debo.

Esta sería una larga noche para la morena, por su parte Quinn estaba sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar y solo unas palabras resonaban en su cabeza

Luchare por tu amor Rachel Berry…

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Follow me on tuitah : susuki_lollipop


	6. Do you want to know a secret?

Origin of love

Cap.6 Do you want to know a secret?... just let it be

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y gracias a Kat por tus comments y a los que me dejan sus Reviews son amor para mí ¡Enjoy!

R: ¿Vas a empezar con el interrogatorio?- Aún no quería decir nada, pero algo es seguro no cambiaría nada

K: Discúlpame Rach, pero es un poco difícil de comprender, tanto tiempo te trato mal, y cuantas lagrimas no derramaste por sus burlas, dime algo ¿terminaste con Finn por ella?

R: No Kurt lo mío con Finnn él se lo busco por culpa de sus acciones, yo tampoco comprendo mucho que paso, algo cambio en mi aquella noche, el modo en que estaba decidida a acabar con quien me hiciera daño, hasta me pidió disculpas por lo mal que se comportó, sabes en un punto aunque nos peleáramos por el amor de Finn sentía que era una excusa para estar con ella, siento como si algo de ella me perteneciera- _Todo incluyendo esos ojos de color indefinido._

K: ¿Estás enamorada de ella?

R: es… que…esto- _Nunca me lo había planteado tan directo_

K: Vamos honey , somos amigos, además Rach yo nunca diría nada.

R: Bien Kurt… ¡Sí! Estoy enamorándome de ella- _de sus ojos que son los culpables de dejarme sin aliento, de sus silencios, de lo friky que es, del amor que le tiene a las cosas medievales._

K: Estoy impactado, me dejaste casi sin palabras, dime una cosa ¿Qué sentiste cuando te beso?

R: Un tsunami de emociones, vi fuegos artificiales, me sentí completa, protegida, y sobre todo sentí que una parte de mí se complementó, fue tan suave, tan delicada, la manera en que recorrió delicadamente mis labios como temiendo que me hiciera daño – _Aun tengo la sensación de no querer separar mis labios de ella, no quería terminar con el beso, quiero vivir pegada a ella…_

K: ¡Wo! Y dime Rach ¿Sentías lo mismo con….Finn?

R: Kurt eso no se pregunta – Obvio no, es raro pero nunca sentí esa química especial.

K: Me respondiste con una enorme sonrisa sobre lo que paso con Quinn,pero sobre Finn te niegas Comeon tell me.

R: Eres ¡imposible!, ¡No!...no…nunca había sentido algo igual, me refiero a que el era muy brusco- _Aparte los labios de Quinn son tan sexis, como los mueve para besarle, tan delicada, la forma en que están delineados esos labios son perfectos._

K: Ahora cariño respóndeme ¿Sientes que te corresponde…Quinn?

R: Aún no lo hemos hablado, aunque me muero si me dice que sí, necesito escucharlo de ella- Y resucitaría para volverla a besar.

K Rach, yo no…quería decirle pero yo presentía que…tú sabes Quinn sentía algo por ti.

R: ¿Qué?,¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Necesito unos lentes urgentemente.

K: Pues es simple intuición, mira te comenzó a molestar solamente a ti, a nadie más del Club Glee, al principio como tu creí que era por Finn, además cuando hiciste la fiesta esa donde todos terminamos muy borrachos ella puso una cara de asco y celos cuando vio cómo te besaba Blaine, así como la mía, y además cuando cantaron I feel pretty /Unpretty te ponía una cara de adoración, como si con las miradas intentara decir algo que aún no te podía decir, y para quedar más claro que el agua cariño cuando Finn te besaba se ponía odiosamente celosa, además no era posible que mi gay radar me fallara.

_En verdad nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, Kurt tiene algo de razón, aparte cuando hable con las chicas sobre sexo con Finn, fue la primera en decirme que estaba loca si lo hacía_

R: Creo que tienes mucha razón, la verdad nunca le había prestado mucha atención.

K Para eso estoy yo cabeza hueca, encima harías una adorable pareja con la rubia, ahora dime ¿Le darás una oportunidad a esto?

R: Eso no te diré, solo a ella si me lo pregunta.

K: Eres odiosa Rachel Berry

R: Vamos si me adoras.

K: Una cosa más ¿Hablaran del asunto Faberry?

R:¿Qué es eso?

K: Rachel ese beso te mato neuronas, son sus apellidos ¡Dah! Fabray Berry.

R: ¡Hey! Tu estarías igual si te hubiera besado, eso suena hermoso mi Faberry.

K: No gracias yo no juego en ese equipo, ¿Entonces hablaran?

R: Si, le dije que lo hablaríamos hoy en la tarde, ahora si no te importa quiero dormir.

K: Rach te conozco tu lo que quieres es irte a soñar con el beso que te dio.

R: ¡Agh! , si lo hare soy culpable, ahora por el amor a Celin Dion, estoy agotada.

K: De acuerdo

R: ¿Kurt?

K:¿Sí?

R: Gracias

K: Descansa pequeña.

_Ahora si a soñar con mi Faberry Heaven._

Por su parte la rubia llegaba a su casa, emocionada, feliz, por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente feliz sin cuestionamientos.

J: Buenas noches Quinn ¿En qué quedamos?

Q: Lo siento

J: Sabes que no me gusta que andes tan tarde en la calle.

Q: Lo siento no volverá a pasar-_No importa lo que diga hoy bese a Rachel_.

J: Hay Quinn ¿Qué haré contigo?

Q: Amarme, quererme y nunca dejarme.

J: Eso si te lo prometo, veo por tu sonrisa que valió la pena

Q: Totalmente- _Como no madre lips on lips._

J: Quinn… sé que desde el divorcio nos distanciamos muchísimo, fue lo más doloroso, y a la vez lo más correcto no quería que siguieras viendo las peleas entre tu padre y yo, tal vez Charlie tuvo tanta suerte de irse de intercambio, pero ahora solo prométeme que no dejaras que nadie te borre esta sonrisa hermosa que tienes.

Q: Te lo prometo

J: Bueno mi vida vamos a dormir.

Q: ¡ IUGIS!

J: Quinn deja de hablar en latín, no te entiendo.

Q:! Debet!

J: Basta

Q: Que descanses.

A la mañana siguiente….

**Quinn Fabray:**

**No lo vas a creer, paso Santana pasó…**

**Santana López:**

**Veo que me despertaras valió la pena, ¿Así que Sex Time con pitufina eh?**

**Quinn Fabray:**

**No seas sucia a esta hora, no eso no pasó, la bese, me beso, nos besamos…**

**Santana López:**

**¿Qué no hubo nada? ,¿Nada de yo te doy tú me das nos damos?, Hay Fabray morirás de falta de calor en los bajos.**

**Quinn Fabray: **

**Hey que te pasa, no todos somos tan activos, mira eso a su tiempo, hoy hablaremos, ¿Qué le digo?**

**Santana López:**

**A su tiempo, vas camino a que te canonicen en el vaticano, yo te recomiendo que le digas todo lo que sientes rubia se sincera.**

**Quinn Fabray:**

**¿Todo de golpe?**

**Santa López:**

**Si díselo ahora arriésgate ó en verdad te contratare a alguien que te ayude con tu abstinencia.**

**Quinn Fabray:**

**No lo necesito, sabes bueno deséame suerte.**

**Santana López:**

**Si si ahora me voy porque tengo que atender a mi novia, nada como sex time in the morning ¡Fuck You Fabray!**

_¡Ash!, no estoy tan desesperada, al menos por ahora, deben ser las duchas frías…_

Salió de la cama, sumergiéndose en un relajante baño, donde solo se escuchaban sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué le debo decir?... algo como Rachel sé que trate mal pero solo fue porque me gustabas, no sabía cómo decírtelo… no no muy horrible…algo original como eris amicam meam?(¿Quieres ser mi novia?) , no aún es muy pronto… Rachel desde que mis ojos se encontraron con los tuyos la vida para mi comenzó a tomar sentido, te quiero te deseo…no ¡Basta de leer a Victor hugo!...¿Yo no me ponía tan nerviosa?... improvisare .._

Mientas tanto en la casa de Rachel…

K: Bueno Rach suerte con la plática Faberry que todo salga bonito

R: Gracias por todo tu apoyo Kurt, me volvería loca si no te lo hubiese contado- _Aunque más loca estoy por una hermosa rubia._

K: Nada que agradecer hermosa, ahora cuídate, cualquier cosa márcame.

R: Lo haré, Bye

Se despidieron con un largo abrazo lleno de comprensión.

Por su parte la rubia estaba más que aburrida en su habitación, pensando y pensando las palabras que debería usar, le hartaba esta situación de incertidumbre, tomo el celular entre sus manos, mirando cada uno de los mensajes de Rachel, recordándola, recordando las palabras de esta, y recordando lo que había sentido con aquel beso, sin dudarlo tomo su celular y decidió escribirle..

**Quinn Fabray :**

**Te extraño, mis labios te extrañan.**

_No no ya lo envié mierda ahora pensara que soy una completa desesperada._

Por su parte Rachel terminada de arreglarse, caminando a la sala, cuando vio que tenía un mensaje de la rubia, no dudo en leerlo.

_Aww no puede ser más tierna, me extraña a mí y solamente a mí, sus labios me extrañan, yo también los extraño, y más a esos ojos que me dejan sin aliento _

**Rachel Berry:**

**Fue mala idea besarnos sabes..**

**Quinn Fabray:**

**¿Qué porque? Hice algo para molestarte.**

_¿Qué le hice? Si no comí carne, aparte ella empezó el beso, ¿Qué hago para entender a esta mujer?_

**Rachel Berry:**

**Porque ahora no quiero pensar en otra cosa que no sean tus labios**

**Quinn Fabray: **

**Estaba asustándome**

**Rachel Berry:**

**Que poco aprecias mi humor Fabray, ¿Qué haces?**

_Si Quinn que haces en lugar de venir a besarme como si no hubiera mañana_**.**

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Aburrirme, en casa mi madre no esta**

**Rachel Berry:**

**Tampoco mis padres están… **

_Podrías no se girl on girl , dios necesito una ducha fría con urgencia- Pensaba la morena _

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Adorable coincidencia, Rach ¿Vamos a hablar hoy?**

_Sin padres es una mala combinación con esto que siento, pero quiero verla ya no aguanto_

**Rachel Berry:**

**Sí, no puedo Quinn, estoy esperando que un noble caballero venga a buscarme, y ponga sus labios en mi para alegrarme el día, ¿Y tú que haces? :P**

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Saliendo a buscar a una hermosa filia reginae (princesa)**

La rubia se dirigió a la salida de su casa, estaba a punto de llegar con la morena, pero decidió antes pasar por una pizza vegan, después de esto aparco frente a la casa de la diva decidida a hablar con toda sinceridad acerca de sus sentimientos, se dirigió a la entrada sumergida en sus pensamientos….

_Aquí vamos otra vez, yo creía que no había persona capaz de ponerme nerviosa, de hacer que me temblara todo, me sudaran las manos, ella es diferente en todo, supongo que por ahí tengo un chance de intentar algo, por cómo me beso yo diría que sí, ahora solo quiero estar con ella, conquistarla, ser parte de ella en todo momento…_

Toco el timbre y se vio a una mini diva saltar a sus brazos, abrazándola apasionadamente, al punto de casi dejarla sin aliento..

Q: Rachel… esto es lindo…pero me gusta respirar…- _Cuanta efusividad y es por mí._

R: Lo siento, yo te extrañado toda la mañana como no tienes idea ¿Por qué no venía a mi reino noble caballero? _– A darme de esos besos, de quítame el aliento y parte del alma_

Q: Lo siento hidenka, tuve que matar unos dragones, que estaban cerca de la comarca, no podía permitir que se acercaran a su reino- _Esto deber el señor de los anillos, cazador de brujas es nocivo para la salud._

R: Entonces quedas perdonado por ahora- _Escúchala es tan friky y es tan sexy a la vez tan adorable_

Q: Dígame hidenka que puedo hacer para que borre mi falta y restaure mi honor- _Ahí vas con tu top de las 10 mejores frases de en el nombre del rey._

R: Bueno hay algo

Quinn no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió, los labios de Rachel moverse en los suyos, no había prisa solo el placer de sentirse, era suave, Quinn se apropiaba los labios de la diva cada vez más profundo, la lengua de Rachel recorría la boca de a rubia de lado a lado, ambas abrieron los ojos y esbozaron una pícara sonrisa, para volver a cerrarlos después uniendo y jugando con sus labios de nuevo, las manos de la rubia se perdían en la cabellera de la morena, quería intensificar cada vez más ese beso, mientras la morena aprovecho de morder el labio de la rubia quien se quejó por lo bajo provocando una sonrisa en la diva ,cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron…con mucha dificultad no querían terminar con ese mar de sensaciones, se miraron fijamente..

R: Ahora si esta perdonado caballero ¿Qué traes ahí Quinn? – _Soy débil lo sé no puedo contener _

Q: es…te…yo…co…mi…da…barbara…tu..y….yo..- _Mierda no es posible que con un beso me deje asi sin poder coordinar, neuronas me faltan._

R: no hay cita que tú y yo, Barbara y una pizza_- La deje sin habla, me alegra saber que tengo ese efecto en ella _

Q: Eso mismo pensé yo- _¿Pensar Fabray enserio? después de unos besos te deja a si no quiero imaginar cuando… _

R: Adelante guapo caballero…

Ambas se abrieron paso a la sala, Rachel por su parte ponía el DVD de Funny girl, mientras le contaba a Quinn lo increíble que era la película.

_Finn nunca se dio el tiempo de conocer mis película, y Quinn lo sabe sin siquiera decírselo, no más porque ahora si me enamoro_.

Se acomodaron en el sillón mientras la película comenzaba, mientras comían no se escuchaba más que la película, de vez en cuando Quinn volteaba a mirar a la diva sus ojos le brillaban al ver a Barbara, repetía de vez en cuando las frases, terminaron la comida y amabas se sentaron en el sillón, sin previo aviso Rachel se acomodó en las piernas de la rubia.

_¿Qué hace?, ¿Qué es este hormigueo?, se ve tan tierna ahí, no quiero que se mueva, me podría acostumbrarme a estar así, es como si el mundo no existiera, como si el tiempo no pasara_- Pensaba la rubia

Quinn empezó a acariciar su espalda, hasta depositar su mano en la cintura de la diva.

_Me siento tan protegida, por fin me siento a salvo, la quiero, creo que llego el momento de hablar._

Rachel se paró de las piernas de la rubia, poniendo pausa a la película y mirándola a los ojos, al ver esto Quinn se sorprendió y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

Q: ¿Todo bien princesa?- _¿Qué hice?, ¿Le incomodo que pusiera mi mano en su cintura?_

R: Si todo bien, Quinn creo que tenemos que hablar de esto, …¿Sientes algo por mí?- _Creo que es lo mejor, quiero escucharlo de ella, quiero saber si siento lo mismo._

Q: si..creo…que…es…tá..bien.., Rach…yo..-_Es sencillo Fabray, piensa, coordina y habla inténtalo es fácil._

R: Sabía que era uno más de tus juegos, para hacerme sentir mal, como fui tan estúpida, como alguien como tu podría fijarse en mí, tu eres tan bonita y yo bueno tu puedes tener a cualquiera, que estúpida fui.

Q: ¡Quieres parar!, no pongas esas palabras en mi boca, Rachel tú….me…me…!tú me gustas!, si te trataba mal no era por Finn era porque quería reprimir estos sentimientos, si te miraba siempre no era con odio, era con ternura, me frustraba el pensar que nunca me corresponderías, Rach no tienes idea del efecto que tienen tus labios en mí, además para mí no hay mujer más guapa que tú, me dejas sin habla con esas faldas, me encanta la manera en que cantas, como compites por tener la atención y la manera en que te aferras a tus solos, me gustas Rach y mucho- _Lo dije oh si al fin liberación suprema_

R: Quinn… yo…no…sé que decir..- _Di algo idiota al fin te lo dijo_

Q: Mira Rach no tienes que corresponderme- _algo en mí se acaba de romper_

R: No Quinn, yo ya te escuche a ti, ahora has lo mismo, Me gustas Quinn, me gusta cómo me tratas, contigo me siento a salvo, siento que encontré algo que siempre me hiso falta, llámame obsesionada pero yo no quiero separar mis labios de los tuyos, me encanta tu amor a lo medieval, tú me conoces mejor de lo que pensé, me haces sentir un sinfín de cosas… te quiero

Q: ¿Entonces qué haremos con esto?

R: Quinn por ahora quiero ir despacio, acabo de terminar con Finn y no se me hace lindo empezar una relación contigo, no quiero mezclar emociones, te quiero Quinn y quiero estar contigo de eso no tengo dudas, aparte tendrás que conquistarme, no soy tan fácil Fabray- _Aunque podía hacer una excepción_

Q: Rachel Barbara Berry dame una oportunidad porque yo te prometo que te voy a llenar de amor y te voy a conquistar como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, hare que olvides por completo al T-Rex de toy story, prepárate porque yo nunca me rindo- _hare que olvides hasta cómo te llamas_.

R: Caballero azul nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, tú tienes tu oportunidad, entonces esta dicho vamos despacio para tener un bonito Faberry heaven- _Yo te doy mil oportunidades, entre otras cosas _

Q: ¿Faberry?

R: Larga historia

Q: Entonces ¿Puedo besarte? – _Sabes que quieres Berry_

R: Tu qué crees – _tu puedes Quinn hacer y deshacer conmigo lo que se te ocurra_

Q: ¿Y Barbara?

R: Cállate y bésame

Así las chicas pasaron toda la tarde entre juegos, y besos, tranquilas al saber que todo estaba aclarado, sabiendo que en algún punto ya empezaban a pertenecerse…

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera tendríamos Faberry heaven a diario.

Follow me on tuitah: susuki_lollipop

!See ya!


	7. Love is a Drug

Origin of Love

Cap.7 Love is a drug

Estudio teatro por lo tanto me gusta el drama, así que se viene lo mejor

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y gracias por sus Reviews son amor para mí ¡Enjoy!

Han pasado dos días desde que Rachel y yo conversamos sobre aquello que sentíamos, _nos peleamos y nos reconciliamos, nos besamos algo normal, casi no salgo de su casa, le he pedido disculpas a sus padres por mis acciones pasadas, aunque creo que Leroy intuye lo que pasa, no estoy preocupada me hacen sentir cómoda, hemos seguido conociéndonos un poco más, a Rachel le encanta cada vez que le hablo en latín o siempre me cuestiona sobre mi afición sobre la Edad Media, he intentado volver a preguntarle sobre si avanzar un poco más en nuestra relación, pero me cuesta demasiado trabajo pensar cuando me besa, he intentado contener mis manos pero dios se mueve como si buscara otra cosa en mí, en fin por ahora lo sobre llevo entre duchas heladas y tratando de pensar en el polo norte y no ir al sur, ahora estoy impaciente iremos a la fiesta de San, trate de convencerla por todos los medios de que no se arreglara demasiado, conozco demasiado a los primos de San no pierden oportunidad, y ella es mía._

La rubia se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de Rachel nerviosa como la primera vez que estuvo ahí, decidió no esperar más y tocar el timbre.

L: Quinn que hermosa te vez, bueno cariño más de lo normal pasa Rachel debe estar terminando de arreglarse.

Q: Gracias, espero no tarde Britt y yo queremos darle un regalo a San antes de su fiesta- _No quiero que valla provocativa, si es así mejor me la llevo a mi casa e invento algo._

L: Oh ya veo, no creo que se tarde, subí a verla hace poco y estaba casi lista, se ve hermosa y no lo digo porque sea mi hija.

Q: Eso es seguro, ella no necesita arreglarse es hermosa por naturaleza- _Mierda…mierda quiero salir corriendo como lo dije así_

L: así es… Quinn quiero preguntarte algo, digo si no te molesta

Q: n…ooo- _Yo y mi gran bocota _

L: ¿Sientes algo por mi hija?

Q: yo…cre..o...que..- _Debo pensar como me salgo de esta, Mahoma sé que no hablamos demasiado pero manda un terremoto, un tsunami algo, que me saque de aquí_

L: Quinn hay confianza, sinceramente me encanta la idea de que mi hija saliera con alguien como tú, tan valiente decidida, la proteges, la haces reír como nunca antes lo vi, y eso realmente me hace feliz así que puedes decírmelo.

Q: Si la verdad estoy absolutamente enamorada de ella, lo hablamos pero aún no cree que sea lo mejor iniciar una relación – _Y yo muriendo con las ganas_

L: Eso me agrada, yo creo que vas por buen camino, me encantaría verlas juntas.

Q: Y a mí

Terminaron de hablar cuando Rachel bajaba con un vestido color negro con lunares blancos, algo holgado, la rubia suspiro pues para ella no había mujer más hermosa que la que bajaba las escaleras.

Q: ¡Wow! Te ves realmente hermosa – _Vaya hasta que pude hablar_

R: Gracias lo mismo digo, ahora soy yo quien debe cuidarte de los primos de Santana- _Oh dulce rubia cuídate de mí._

Q: Entonces princeps mea ¿Lista para irnos? – _No debo alejarme de ella en toda la noche_

R: Lista caballero andante

H: No lleguen muy tarde

Q: Lo prometo, yo la pasare a dejar no se preocupe Sr. Berry.

H: Me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que tú la cuidas Quinn.

R: Si si, ahora adiós

Ambas salieron de la casa, abordaron el carro y se pusieron en marcha.

R: Y bien mi atuendo no es tan peligroso para hacer que uno de los primos de Santana caiga ante mis encantos.

Q: Tu atuendo es provocativo, eres hermosa Rach y eso nunca lo podrás ocultar, aunque yo te protegeré toda la noche para que esas pirañas no se te acerquen tú eres mía- _Y de nadie más que te quede claro Berry_

La morena se sonrojo ante dicha acción subiendo la mirada hacia la rubia que la veía con total entrega.

R: Me alegra saber que soy tuya y que me cuidaras

Q: No del modo en que quisiera pero por ti me guanto.

R: Y yo por ti espero

Aparcaron en 5 minutos en la casa de Santana, la fiesta comenzaba poco a poco, Puck y Artie se había encargado de la bebida, los chicos del Club Glee se reunieron en un pequeño grupo, mientras el grupo de las porristas se apartaban en otro.

Q: Hey Britt ¿Y San?

B: En su cuarto, el regalo que le iba a dar le gusto tanto que no se pudo esperar.

R: ¿Y qué era?

B: Un vale por lo que quisiera que yo le hiciera

Q: No quiero saber más, ¿Crees que podemos ir a verla?

B: Si creo que ya está presentable

Q: Vamos Rach

Tomo su mano y se abrieron paso por las escaleras, conduciéndose hacia la habitación de la morena.

S: Miren quien está aquí Gayberry y FabGay

R: Feliz cumpleaños Santana

Extendió sus brazos para darle un abrazo

S: Solo porque es mi cumpleaños Berry, no te acostumbres

Se fundieron en un abrazo, rápido

B: San, Quinn yo tenemos una sorpresa dejare que hable por que tantas palabras me confunden

Q: Sé que habías hablado de mudarte de Lima y buscar la fama a como diera precio, mandamos a varias escuelas de teatro video de la intro de Rocky horror Story, y el DVD de las regionales cuando cantaste Valerie, y digamos que a Dramatics School de Texas te quiere en su escuela.

S: Quinn gracias

Q: No a mí no me las des yo solo lo envié por paquetería todo fue idea de Britt

B: Haría lo que fuera por verte triunfar Santi

S: Britt te amo

B: Y yo a ti

Q: cof..cof..

S: Bien bajemos que hoy es mi día y hay que brindarlo con un buen vaso de alcohol.

Las cuatro chicas bajaron saludando animadamente, repartiéndose tragos, y compartiendo experiencias.

Q: ¿Y tus primos?

S: Tranquila sé que traerías a Rachel y no quería que algo las interrumpiera

Q: Supongo que te debo una

S: Supones bien ahora volvamos por que la enana me está mandando unas vibraciones de celos.

Se acomodaron en la sala Quinn se sentó al lado de Rachel

R: Vinieron muchos, veo que ser porrista tiene sus ventajas

Q: Si supongo

R: ¿Lo extrañas?

Q: ¿Ser porrista?

R: Exacto

Q: La verdad no, de que sirve estar en la cima si no puedes hacer lo que quieras

R: Te queda tan sexy ese uniforme

Q: Vaya ya ¿estas intentando ligar conmigo? Qué fácil eres Berry

R: Vamos Fabray si te gusta

La morena comenzó a acercarse más al rostro de la rubia quedando a centímetros de su boca, se olvidaron de los presentes.

_Muy bien yo también puedo jugar Berry._

Comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, la acerco un poco más cuando alguien las saco de su mundo.

M: Hey ¿Quinn? Hace cuanto no nos veíamos,

Q: hi Marian, supongo que un largo tiempo- _Que como osa interrumpir un momento así _

M: Exacto ahora escucha ¿Quinn conoces a Dean?

Q: El del equipo de basquetbol

M: Si el

Q: Qué tiene que ver en esto

M: Mira es mi primo, y está loco por ti desde que terminaste con Sam, ha inventado mil pretextos para poder conquistarte así que tu ¿estas soltera no?

Rachel no pudo evitar palidecerse, si bien ella fue quien dejo claro que por ahora no podrían tener una relación, ahora empezaba a ver las consecuencias, la rubia la miro de reojo.

Q: Algo a sí estoy saliendo con alguien sabes, y creo que esto si va en serio, así que dile que es lindo pero por ahora no.

M: Oh ya veo rubia, Bueno ¿aceptarías aunque sea que te lo presente?

Q: En un plan solo como amigos verdad

M: Hecho

La rubia miro a Rachel como pidiendo permiso, pero esta solo soltó un bufido enfadada por dicha acción, se paró del sillón y camino hacia Kurt.

M: Quinn este es mi primo Dean, Dean ella es Quinn

D: Se quién eres te vi en tu última competencia de coro, fue genial, por cierto un gusto

Q: El gusto es mío, así cuéntame ¿cómo llegaste a verme?- _Apúrate a hablar necesito volver con mi Rachel _

M: Yo los dejo solos

D: Bien pues ¿si te lo digo no te enojaras?

Q: Depende ¿Debo enojarme? – _Obvio que si me está robando tiempo _

D: No, pues te investigué, bueno algo así, sabía que estabas en el Club Glee, y decidi ver cuando eran las nacionales, aunque viajar a New York fue difícil lo hice, quería verte cantar

Q: ¡Wow! Creo que debo más bien preocuparme ¿Entonces valió la pena?- _Amabilidad, tacto, y en cuanto puedas te vas Fabray _

D: Totalmente, me encanto, eres muy bonita Quinn, supongo que lo escuchas muy seguido

Q: Si bastante

D: Sé que ya no sales con Sam, Así que si tú quieres podemos salir a tomar un helado, pasear por el parque, y conocernos, y tal vez logre que te enamores de mí.

Q: Ok seré honesta y perdona si suena hiriente, es verdad que no salgo con Sam, pero ya hay alguien muy especial en mi vida, mira eres guapo seguro podrás tener más chica

D: De que me sirve si no te puedo tener

Q: Mejor ¿Cómo amigos?

D: De acuerdo

En otro lado de la sala….

R: Puedes creerlo, me dejo para ir a conocer a un idiota

K: Sweet heart escúchame tú fuiste la primera en decirle que iban lento, no te quejes, no le pusiste condición a esto que tenían.

R: Pero no la quiero ver con nadie que no sea yo es mía.

K: Entonces ¿Por qué no aceptaste su idea de intentar algo?

R: No sé, es apresurado

K: El amor no comprende de tiempos querida si lo sientes, ¿De verdad la quieres?

R: Más que a nada en este mundo

K: Haber Rach pensemos, ella te dijo que te quería, y que iba a ser paciente con esto, confía.

R: No puedo míralo, es alto, castaño, tiene ojos azules, ah y es chico.

K : Pero ella te quiere a ti, mira ahí viene, relax take it esay

R: I can´t do it

K : Just try

Q. Hey chicos ¿De qué hablaban?

K: Nada más que mis problemas con Blaine

Q: ¡Uh! ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- _Parece enfadada no hice nada malo_

K Algo así bueno yo las dejo

Q: Que todo salga bien Kurt

R: Quiero irme a casa

Q: ¿Qué porque?- _Conozco esa cara de la celosa total _

R: Pues parecías muy entretenida con el tipo ese ¿No?, yo sobro aquí

Q: Rach.. ¿Estas celosa?- _Preguntas estúpidas mode on_

R: No Quinn , simplemente no quiero estorbar entre tú y tu nueva conquista

Q: Rachel esto es increíble ¿Nueva conquista?- _No subas tu volumen Fabray tranquila. Inhala exhala _

R: Si por cómo le sonreías, no increíble es como me dejaste para irte a platicar con el imbécil ese, ahora o me llevas a mi casa o me voy yo.

Q: Vamos Rach, no me puedes montar una escena, no somos nada para que me exijas algo _– Mierda lo dijiste fue tu culpa Fabray _

R: Tienes mucha razón no somos nada, que tonta fui al pensar que tú eras diferente a esos idiotas que me trataron mal

Q: Rachel yo nunca dije nada quien lo dejo en claro fuiste tú, yo te quiero pero tú te empeñas en no dejarme avanzar, que no entiendes que realmente me muero por ti

R: Sabes mejor me voy de aquí, que disfrutes tu noche con tu nueva conquista, felicidades Fabray .

Q: No Rachel, no me dejes así

Intento seguirla pero la morena corrió hacia la puerta.

K: ¿Qué paso?

Q: No lo sé me monto una escena de celos por Dean y salió corriendo, ahora si me permites debo seguirla.

K: No Quinn cuando Rachel se enoja es muy hiriente déjamelo a mí

Q: Pero quiero verla, no quiero dejar esto asi

K: Tranquila llámale mañana que este más tranquila.

Kurt salió corriendo mirando en todas direcciones buscando a la diva, después de recorrer dos cuadras en el auto la pudo encontrar.

K: Hey ¿Por qué saliste huyendo?

R: Porque todo lo bueno que tengo lo arruino-Decía entre cortando la voz por el llanto

K: ¿Qué le dijiste?

R: Qué si estaba disfrutando su nueva conquista.

K: ¿Qué? pero si no estaba haciendo nada

R: Kurt a veces mis celos no me dejan ver, la quiero para mí

K: Cariño que más prueba quieres, si te dijo todo lo que sentía por ti

R :No soy tan valiente- _Y ahora seguro no quiere verme nunca más_

K: Pues demuéstrale que también vas a luchar por este amor

R: ¿Cómo?

K: Tengo una idea

R: Dime

K: Ven vamos a mi casa y te cuento más

30 minutos después

**Quinn Fabray:**

**No me gusta pelear contigo, no sé qué hice mal pero lo siento: / no quiero estar así**

K: Mira su mensaje que más prueba necesitas lánzate por esta rubia

R: Supongo que tienes Razón- _Me hablo creo que ahora puedo respirar_

**Rachel Berry: **

**No perdóname tu a mí no debí actuar así :/**

**Quinn Fabray:**

**¿Entonces todo Bien?**

**Rachel Berry:**

**Sip **

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Te extraño**

K: Dile Rachel no seas cobarde

R: Bueno supongo que puedo

**Rachel Berry:**

**Yo más **

**Quinn Fabray:**

**No si me extrañaras estuvieras a mi lado ahora**

**Rachel Berry:**

**Lo mejor es descansar pero es verdad que te extraño caballero andante, ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?**

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Nada me gustaría más, descansa princesa…**

**Rachel Berry:**

**Descansa..**

A la mañana siguiente, en la puerta de la casa de la rubia….

_Bien soy Rachel Berry, puedo hacerlo es el plan perfecto, Kurt me ayudo esto no puede salir mal_

R: Buenos días señora Fabray se encontrará Quinn

J: Dime Judy, si Rachel pero creo que aun duerme, pasa su habitación está pasando las escaleras a mano izquierda,

R: Gracias

La morena siguió el camino, como aquella noche subía temblorosa, giro con mucha delicadeza la perilla y se introdujo en la habitación, la rubia se encontraba aun dormida, Rachel no perdió tiempo y se metió bajo las cobijas, poniendo su brazo en la cintura de la rubia, y con la otra quitando los mechones de cabello que caían en su cara, comenzó a besarla, luego poso sus labios en el cuello de la rubia, quien poco a poco empezaba a despertar, se restregó los ojos, y la miro con ternura.

R: !bonum mane filia reginae!- _Es más Hermosa cuando despierta, parece un ángel_

Q:!Salve! Wo veo que has aprendido latín- _Hay mejor imagen que esta, despertarme a su lado, con estos besos._

R: Aprendí del mejor caballero de la comarca

La morena se situó arriba de la rubia comenzando a besarla, era un beso de deseo, tratando de decir un te extraño, se robaban el aliento, se acariciaban cada vez más. Se buscaban con más urgencia, la rubia comenzaba a besar el lóbulo derecho de la morena, haciendo que soltara ligeros gemidos, sonrió al ver esta acción, mientras Rachel tomaba a la rubia del cuello para morderlo dejando su marca como un tatuaje, se separó y volvieron a unir sus labios, la falta de aire que tanto odiaban se hacía más presente

Q: Si que son buenos días

R: Quinn, lo siento de verdad no debí a verme comportado así, pero es que tú no sabes lo que siento cuando cualquiera se acerca a ti. – _Tú y Tú Fabray eres mía_

Q. No te preocupes Rach, todo olvidado aunque no me gusta que actúes así, para mí no hay persona más hermosa tú.

R: Quiero de verdad remediar eso así que báñate y cámbiate que te tengo una sorpresa- _Yo Te ayudo a bañarte, te paso el jabón _

Q: Hecho

R: Run Fast Fabray

Después de 30 minutos se encontraban saliendo de la casa de Quinn.

Q: ¿A dónde vamos?

R: Noble Caballero suba al carruaje que hoy conduzco yo, y es una sorpresa no la arruines- _Me encanta como se pone cuando las cosas se salen de su control_

Q: My lady yo la sigo hasta el fin del mundo

R: Muy bien subamos, y en marcha.

La rubia no dejaba de ver la carretera habían pasado todos los lugares conocidos y para ella posibles a donde pudieran ir, después de unos largos 40 minutos aparcaron, en el Parque William. K. Bone en la periferia de la ciudad.

R: Bien llegamos

Q: Quiero mi sorpresa

R: Paciencia ven vamos

Le dijo tomando su mano y corriendo colina bajo, paro donde estaba una manta.

Q: Ok dime ahora si ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

R: Este es mi lugar especial, siempre he venido a cantar, a encontrarme y encontrar inspiración.

Q: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi sorpresa?- _Soy una interesada lo se Fail _

R: Quin, ayer me di cuenta de que no quiero compartirte con nadie, incluso estoy celosa del aire que respiras, no quiero que nadie te mire con amor más que yo

Q: Rach…- _Coordinación no te vayas_

R: Escucha…-_Se valiente puedes hacerlo, lo hare por Bárbara_

Se hinco ante ella, sacando un anillo de su bolsillo

Q: ¿Me pedirás matrimonio?- _Acepto, ¿dónde está el cura?_

R: Por ahora no, ¿Quinn Fabray quieres ser mi novia?- _Lo dije si, pude hacerlo_

Q:… que .. pero… tu ..dijiste..

R: Se lo que dije, pero no puedo más con mis sentimientos, quiero que seas mi novia y de nadie más, ¿Entonces?.- _Mierda Por que se tarda en responder_

Q: ¡scilicet volo esse vestris sponsam! (Claro que quiero ser tu novia)- _lo hiso, me lo pidió ahora es mía, y de nadie más, mi novia, nunca creí que esto pasaría_

R: Supongo que es un si

Q: Claro que si novia mía

_Novia que bonito se escucha, es mi novia dios Quinn Fabray es mi novia, puedo morir en paz _

Volvieron a besarse como sellando un pacto, esta vez sin miedo al futuro, este es su momento.

Q: Prometo hacerte feliz, pero te advierto algo

R: ¿Qué?

Q: Nunca te voy a dejar princesa

R: Y yo nunca lo dejare caballero azul.

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen _

_Follow me on twittah: susuki_lollipop_


	8. All I wanna do is make you happy

Origin Of love

Cap.8 All I wanna do is make you happy

**Gracias por los reviews son amor ,gracias por leer , ¡enjoy!**

R: Vamos Quinn déjame ver que haces, llevas 20 minutos recogiendo flores, y haciendo no sé qué cosa, en lugar de besar a tu novia.

Q: Paciencia Rachel ya casi termino

R: No tengo paciencia vamos déjame ver

Q: Un ¿por favor al menos?

R: Nada de eso Fabray déjame ver que haces

Q: ¡Eres imposible!

R: Aun así me adoras y lo sabes, ahora quiero ver

Q: Si y mucho, ¡mira!

Le decía entregándole una corona hecha con flores de muchos colores, a la morena le brillan los ojos como nunca antes.

Q: No puedes ser una princesa sin corona, así que cum hoc coronam vos nomino princeps mea,( **te corono como mi princesa**).

R: Oh por dios esto es increíble, Quinn eres un novio bonito y más que eso – _Estos pequeños detalles hacen que me vuelva loca de amor._

Q: Solo por ti – _Nunca creí posible esto, me siento tan bien, y más importante la tengo a ella _

R: Te quiero

Q: ¿Mucho o poquito?

R: Yo diría demasiado- _Cada segundo más_

Q: Eso me agrada, ¿Sabes Rach que es lo que más quiero en este mundo?

R: Un beso – _Porque yo quiero muchos _

Q: Bueno eso sí pero hay algo más- _muchos besos aunque corra el riesgo de quedarme sin neuronas por ellos _

R: Quinn Fabray no tendremos sexo en un parque

Q: ¿Qué? No no es eso- _¿Qué tiene de malo correr riesgos?_

R: Bueno te escucho

Q: Solamente quiero hacerte feliz, de toda la manera posible, y te juro que voy a luchar por esto que tenemos- _Si estoy con ella yo me siento completamente feliz_

R: Quinn nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan bonito, nunca tuve a alguien como tú, no tienes una idea de lo que provocas en mí, me haces sentir tan protegida, tan querida, yo prometo que te hare explotar de amor tú eres mi felicidad

Q: You are my soulmate- _Es lo mejor que me ha pasado, soy tan feliz_

R: yo creía que el mejor día de mi vida era cuando recibí el DVD de Funny girl versión extendida, pero este día lo supera por completo.- _Te quiero tener siempre a mi lado Fabray_

Q: Que tonta eres

R: Ja si claro, pero así me quieres

Q: Eso es cierto

Rachel se comenzó a acercar a la rubia, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal, la mira con adoración, la rubia sonrió ante este gesto, sentía la respiración de la diva sobre sus labios.

R: Quinn…

Q: Dime

R: Tengo que pedirte permiso para besare

Le decía al tiempo que se sonrojaba, Quinn tomo la cintura de la diva con sus dos manos

Q: Claro que no princesa

Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en su frente, en su nariz, en su cuello, hasta que volvió a subir uniendo su boca con la de la diva, moviéndose lentamente presionando su lengua con los labios de la morena, quien no dudó en poner su mano en el cuello de la rubia para profundizar más ese beso, Rachel no perdía oportunidad de morder los labios de la rubia cada que podía, acto que volvía loca a esta, se separaron y lentamente abrieron los ojos, mirándose cómplices, sintiéndose completas.

R: Olvida lo que dije de Bárbara, contigo todos mis días son perfectos – _Y con tus labios_

Q: Igual los míos bonita- _Es mi novia, que bonita se escucha tan bien _

R: Te quiero, ahora ven vamos a caminar

Tomo su mano, caminaron durante varios minutos, hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque donde se sentaron.

R: Quin… me preguntaba si… ¿Tienes planes para mañana?- _Di que no_

Q: No lose, creo que tengo que preguntarle a mi novia.

R: Eso es perfecto entonces, porque mis padres y yo iremos a Cincinnati en la casa que tenemos, y pues estaba pensando si te gustaría venir con nosotros-_Espero no sonar muy desesperada _

Q: Si tu papá no cierra tu habitación bajo llave, yo voy- _Toma los pasajes, mi maleta huyamos _

R: Puedo convencerlo ¿Entonces?- _Vamos Fabray no te hare nada que no quieras_

Q: Supongo, solo te falta convencer a tu suegra, ¿Crees poder?- _Si no siempre existe el poderme fugar, la ventana no es muy alta._

R: Te olvidas de quien soy, a mí nadie me dice que no- _Puedo también robarte_

Q: Bien

R: No se diga más cabalero mío vamos a su palacio ¡Nunc! (vamos)

Q. Veo que se te contagio la fiebre medieval- _Eso fue sexy_

R: Consecuencias de ser tu novia- _Totalmente aceptables_

Q: ¿Buenas o malas?

R: Hermosas como tú, por cierto Quin, ¿puedo contarle a kurt lo nuestro?

_Mierda, que le digo, supongo que sí, yo le conté a San, el protege a Rachel, es de confianza._

R: Si no quieres no- _No es momento para presionar _

Q: No princesa no es eso, y claro que le puedes decir

R: ¿Le dirás a alguien?- supongo que sí pero tengo miedo de Santana

Q: Supongo que a San y a Britt, pero si no quieres no

R: No Quinn son tus amigas y si tu confías en ellas yo más, así que quiero con tu mami y pedirle permiso, aunque si no te deja te robare – _Yo me arriesgo por ti rubia_

Q: Princesa su carruaje la espera

Se levantaron caminando, entre juegos, al carro, y 30 minutos más tarde se encontraban en la casa de la rubia.

Q: Bien bonita ¿Crees que puedas contra tu suegra?- _Más le vale a mi madre dejarme ir, aunque tenga que lavar platos, hacer la cena, yo voy con Rachel_

R: Que poco me conoces, demás no es como si viniera a pedirte matrimonio- _Aun_

Q: Supongo que ahí no me dejaría salir, pondría un bunker militar- _Aunque yo iría mejor a pedir su mano_

R: No te creo- _Yo entro como sea_

Q: No la conoces

R: Bueno te rescataría, pero ahora ¿Vamos a entrar o no?- _Nervios_

Q: Bueno mí adorada hidenka pase usted

Entraron en completo silencio, a la sala

Q. Mamá ya llegue

J: Bien Q, estoy terminando de preparando la cena pensé que llegarías más tarde

Las chicas se introdujeron a la concina, los nervios de Rachel comenzaban a crecer

J: Oh pero traes compañía

R: Buenas Tardes Sra. Fabray , espero no incomodarla- Antes no tenía nervios no era mi suegra, pero ahora, dios mi corazón está a mil

J: No digas eso Rachel

Q: Madre en realidad Rach quiere preguntarte algo- _Bien Rachel pregunta mientras yo salgo huyendo_

J: Bien Rachel en que puedo ayudarte

R: En…este… Yo vengo a preguntarle, si…. Maña Quinn podría acompañarme a Cincinnati, iremos con mis padres – _Dios esto es tan difícil_

J: Y bien Quinn no piensas hablar

Q: Ah pero si Rach te pregunto- _Puedo hablar bajo nervios es un milagro_

J: ¿Y tú quieres ir?

Q: Claro- _como no querer ir si voy a tener a Rachel para mí, no importa que estén sus padres para eso se inventó el seguro en las puertas_

J: Entonces Rachel, que tengan lindo un viaje

Q: Sabías acaso que eres la mejor madre del jodido mundo- _Felicidad que bonito nombre tienes_

J: Que te he dicho Lucy Quinn Fabray sobre las groserías

Q: Que yo soy del renacimiento no soy del pueblo Galo

J: Exacto

R: Gracias Sra. Fabray

J: Gracias a ti Rachel por llevarte a Quinn, porque todo el día quiere estar durmiendo, y no sale más que con San y Britt, mírala esta cada día más blanca

Q: ¡Mamá!

J: Solo digo la verdad Q , ¿Rachel te quedad a cenar?, prepare algo de carne con pasta

R: Si con gusto gracias- _No me bastan con estos nervios quiero más _

Q: Mamá es vegetariana

J: Eso lo podemos solucionar, ¿Te apetece que una ensalada?

R: No se moleste con la pasta está bien.

J: Dime Judy, y nada de eso, Quinn se amable y prepárale una ensalada a Rachel

Q: ¿Qué yo porque?

J: Vamos deja el drama

R: Vamos Quinn yo te ayudo

Q: No apoyes al enemigo

J: Escuche eso Q, la cena esta lista, en lo que preparan lo demás , terminare de hacer unas llamadas para confirmar la venta de unas casas, Q no hagas mucho desastre

Q: No prometo nada

Salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose a su despacho

Q: ¿Y bien que te parece mi madre?

Le preguntaba mientras comenzaba a pasarle a la diva las cosas

R: Adorable, siempre están simpática

Q: ¿Simpática?, a veces me avergüenza

R: Oh Q pero si es adorable como te trata

Q: Con que fraternizando con el enemigo

Le lanzo un pedazo de zanahoria

R: Eso es golpe bajo

Le decía mientras, tomaba un puño de lechuga y se lo aventaba a la rubia

Q: Mira a quien le gusta jugar sucio

La tomo entre sus brazos atrayéndola más a ella

R: Quinn puede venir tu mamá- _Juro que me muero de vergüenza _

Q: No creo ¿Te da miedo?- _A mi si pero quiero esos labios_

R: Algo

Q: Solo es un beso Rach_- Dijo que se tardaría _

Rachel la tomo del cuello, acercándolo a ella, y roso tiernamente la comisura de los labios de la rubia, quien no perdió oportunidad para rosar sus labios con los de su novia, quien no dudo en profundizar un poco más el beso.

Judy se quedó en silencio al ver dicha acción regreso a la estancia, minutos después llamo antes de entrar a la cocina.

J: ¿Quinn ya terminaron?

R: Te dije que no tardaría

Q: Si madre ya terminamos

Judy decidió entrar calmada, quería preguntarle a Quinn pero sabía que no era el momento.

J: Bien chicas llevemos las cosas a la cocina

R: Claro yo pongo la mesa

J: Gracias Rachel

La morena tomo algunos cubiertos y salió de la cocina

J: ¿Todo bien Q?

Q: Si mamá , por cierto esta noche dormiré en casa de Rach saldremos temprano ¿Te importa?,

J: No Q adelante, diviértete, cuando vuelvas me gustaría hablar de algo contigo

Q: ¿Todo bien?

J: Claro Q ahora vamos a cenar

Las dos rubias salieron de la cocina, y se encontraron con la morena, Quinn se sentó a su lado, mientras Judy quedo enfrente de ellas.

J: Rahcel ¿aún sigues con tu novio Finn?

R: No Judy terminamos hace poco

J: Lo siento Rachel pero debes tener más pretendientes

R: Algunos

J: ¿Estás ahora con alguien?

Las chicas se miraron un tanto confundidas

R: Si, hace poco salgo con alguien

J: Felicidades ¿Y te hace feliz?

R: Muchísimo- Y ahora a que vienen tantas preguntas

J: Eso es lo más importante, ¿Y tú Q sigues saliendo con el chico que te invito a cenar la otra noche?

Q: Amm… si nos seguimos viendo, se ha vuelto muy indispensable- Que le pasa

J: Me a legro por ustedes chicas, que bueno que se lleven también, ahora si provecho

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Judy se comportó normal después de su cuestionamiento a las chicas, quienes ahora se encontraban en la cocina lavando los platos.

R: ¿Crees que tu mamá presienta algo?

Q: No creo ¿Por qué lo dices?- _No sé, mi mamá es muy distraída no creo_

R: Pues por las preguntas que nos hiso

Q: Ella siempre es así no te preocupes

R: Confío en ti

Q: No te angusties todo bien- Será de eso que querrá hablar, o solo otra cosa del divorcio

R: Confío en tus palabras, ahora vamos arregla tus cosas,

Q: Así me gusta vamos

Salieron, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la Rubia

Q: ¿Hace frío?

R: No es templado

Q: Es que no sé qué llevar

R: Vamos lo que sea te quedare increíble

Q: ¿Sí?

R: Quinn créeme eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida- _Y que no puedo creer que sea mi novia _

Q: No tú eres la chica más hermosa de este planeta_- Y de mi planeta_

R: Bueno eso sí es cierto

Q: DIVA- _Mi diva_

R: Lo sé, ahora hay que hacer las maletas, debemos descansar- _No es que quiera dormir en sus brazos como aquella noche _

Las chicas terminaron de arreglar las cosas de la rubia, la maleta era muy pesada, entre las dos la bajaron, en la estancia las esperaba Judy.

J: Bien Q, cuídate mucho, te voy a extrañar Rachel promete que la cuidaras

R: Se lo prometo- _Con mi vida_

J: Entonces me quedo más tranquila, Q te quiero mucho

Q: Madre basta de tanto drama, solo son unos días

J: No importa así te vayas, dos horas 4 meses, te extrañare tanto

Q: Yo también

J: Cuídense

R: Hasta luego

Las chicas se despidieron con un abrazo de Judy, salieron rumbo a la casa de la morena, 20 minutos más tarde ya estaban bajando sus cosas

H: Hola Quinn, es un placer que nos acompañes

Q: Gracias a usted Hiram, el placer es mío – _Y más placer va a ser dormirme con Rachel_

H: Bueno chicas ¿Quieren cenar?

R: No papá cenamos en casa de Quinn

H: Bueno tu parde y yo cenaremos, saldremos temprano, no se desvelen

R: De acuerdo – _Como dormir con Quinn a mi lado_

Q: Hasta mañana Hiram

H: Descansen

Subieron a la habitación de la morena, después de ponerse le pijama, Rachel se acomodó del lado izquierdo, mientras que la rubia no dudo en abrazarla por la cintura pegándose a su espalda.

Q: Rachel quiero que sepas, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y nunca te dejare ir

R: Yo nunca me iré a ningún lado sin ti mi caballero azul, yo nunca había sentido esto por nadie, tú me haces tan bien, quiero estar contigo siempre- _Como si el mundo no existiera_

Q: Descansa princesa

R: Descansa bonita, que tengas lindos sueños- _Que yo lo haré contigo_

Q: Eso es seguro soñare con lo más lindo, y me despertare con lo más hermoso

R: Te quiero

Q: Yo más

Ni Glee nis sus personajes me pertenecen


	9. Step Whit Me 1

Origin Of Love

Cap.9 Overrated part 1

**Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, el inter en mi facultad no andaba bien, Gracias por sus reviews me encanta leerlos, Y sobre todo Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, Enjoy! **

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Quinn, quien miraba a la diva durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos, le encantaba ver ese vaivén que marcaba su tranquila respiración

_No puedo creer que esto sea real, tantas veces me imagine estar en esta situación, ella está aquí a mi lado, durmiendo profundamente, lo más hermoso es que no ha soltado mi brazo para nada en toda la noche, y aún más increíble es mi novia, sé que sonara posesivo pero es mía solamente, quiero despertar a su lado siempre, no saben cuan feliz me hace tenerla de esta manera, tan pacifica, tan linda, tan mí, ahora entiendo todas esas cursilerías…._

La diva comenzaba a moverse lentamente, restregándose paulatinamente los ojos, se movió de lugar quedando frente a frente con aquella rubia de ojos deslumbrantes que la miraba con adoración.

R: Buenos días- _¿Cuánto tiempo llevara así?, dios es más hermosa por la mañana _

Q: Yo diría perfectos, porque amanecí a tu lado- _Viéndote despertar, sintiéndote tan mía_

R: Soy un desastre por la mañana, me veo terrible- _Me siento perdida en ese brillo que me regalan sus ojos_

Q: Eso es una mentira, te vez hermosa, adorable, perfecta, deslumbrante, simplemente me encanta cada parte de ti, tal vez a ti no te parezca lo mejor, pero te aseguro que para mí es increíble

R: Me pones nerviosa cada que dices eso

Q: ¿Y eso es malo?

R: No, pero para mí pulso y para mi cara que no puedo evitar que se sonroje creo que es normal que me pongas nerviosa…Te voy queriendo más sabes...-_Mentira si estas aun paso de volverte loca de amor _

Q: ¡No yo más!

R: Mira Quinn yo fui quien te pregunte si querías ser mi novia

Q: Pero yo estaba a punto de pedírtelo – _Admítelo Fabray fue más rápida_

R: Como sea, yo lo hice primero, así que no hay nada que discutir yo te quiero más

Q: ¡Injusticia!

R: Admítelo

Q: Juro por el Rey Arturo y sus nobles caballeros de la corona Inglesa que eso es una injusticia

R: De acuerdo entonces creo que no te mereces un beso de buenos días

Q: ¿Qué? No Rachel, no seas cruel, con eso no se juega

R: Admítelo Quinn Fabray

Q: Puff… De acuerdo

R: ¡Débil!

Q: Si si lo que tú digas, ahora ocupa tus labios en otra cosa

Se acercó al mismo tiempo que miraba sus labios sin cesar, la morena lamia sus labios, ante esto Quinn no hacia otra cosa que sonreír, la acerco más a ella y comenzó a mover lentamente sus labios contra los de ella sintiendo el suave y dulce de sabor que emanaban, lo disfrutaba abriéndose paso entre sus irresistibles labios, disfrutando del cálido aliento de la rubia que comenzaba a mezclarse con el de ella…..

H: Chicas es la última vez que toco la puerta, vayan cambiándose

Q y R: ¡Vamos!

Q: ¿Entonces princesa te baño, me bañas? O como arreglamos esto- _Es inevitable no se controlarme con ella_

R: veo que despertó the Little lion- _Aun no estoy lista para tanto…_

Q: Grr!... me gustan los retos- _Rétame, puedo hacerlo, no no malditas hormonas, bájenle dos rayitas _

R: Vamos ahora te reto a que…. Te des una ducha contra tiempo si no salimos a la hora mis padres se encargaran de recordármelo toda el camino- _Hace calor aquí_

Q: Bien… nada como una ducha bien fría en la mañana

R: Anda

Q: Ya voy bajo presión no hago nada.

30 minutos después, ambas salían con las maletas, colocándolas en el auto, mientras esperaban afuera a los padres de la morena…

R: ¿Has ido alguna vez a Cincinnati?

Q: Mmm… no, la verdad es que en mi familia no acostumbramos salir mucho – _pero contigo hasta los reinos prohibidos voy_

R: ¿Y eso?- _Eso es bueno, podemos salir a conocer la ciudad, solo ella y yo, mi novia y yo esto es lindo_

Q: Amm pues mi papá se la pasaba trabajando, o al menos eso nos hacía creer, siempre salía con su amante, fue una de las razones por la que mi madre lo dejo, y mi madre prefería usar sus días libres para descansar en casa, pocas fueron las vacaciones familiares ¿Y tus padres y tú salen mucho?

R: La verdad si, mis padres son fanáticos de la pintura, y la ópera, y hemos viajado mucho a esos festivales

Q: Ya veo porque tu pasión al teatro

R: Si ellos tienen mucho que ver, cuéntame ¿A dónde te gustaría ir de vacaciones?

Q: Supongo que como buen Caballero quisiera pasar unas buenas vacaciones en el castillo Estense de Nápoles o el Soriano nel Cimino, los fuertes militares más importantes donde entrenaban los caballeros de la corte del Rey, o ir a un carnaval medieval

R: Tan ¡Dork! , entiendo tu fanatismo medieval, porque yo siento lo mismo por Barbará- _Sería sexy verla vestida como caballero andante lista para una justa_

Q: Rach si lo tuyo con Barbará se llama obsesión

R: No estoy tan mal- _Es normal, me refiero tiene una carrera envidiable, una voz privilegiada como la mía, su estilo_

Q: ¡Adicta!

R: Si… soy Adicta pero no a Barbará si no a ti

Con una mano acerco a la rubia por la cintura, y con la otra acercándola hacia su cara por el cuello, mordiéndose sus labios provocativamente, acercándose un poco más…

L: ¿Bien chicas llevan todo?

Ambas abandonaron su posición, un tanto exaltadas…

Q: Si….todo….listo….más…que…perfecto- _Ser novia de Rachel me volverá hipertensa_

L: Bien Rachel puedes ir a ayudar a tu padre, está en la cocina terminando de ordenar unas cosas

R: Amm… si… voy… ya vuelvo-_¿Habrá visto algo?... idiota claro que lo vio…_

_¡Nooo!... Rachel no te alejes, no me dejes, no me traiciones ahora cerebro coordina_

L: Gracias por venir Quinn, estamos encantados de compartir este viaje contigo

Q: En….verdad…. gracias…. A… ustedes…. por invitarme….es muy…amable de su …parte – _Porque tartamudeo demonios parezco la hermana perdida de Tina_

L: Quinn seré directo, ¿Pasa algo entre tú y mi pequeña?

Q: Amm…este..mm…-_Están difícil hablar, no sé si decírselo, primero tendría que preguntarle a Rachel, Demonios porque tarda tanto_

L: Bueno si aún no nos quieren contar, por ahora está bien, solo quiero que sepas que si han avanzado en su relación quiero que la cuides, y la hagas feliz es todo lo que te pido.

Q: Yo…este…mmm…Yo le prometo que honrare el amor de su hija- _Primero tartamudeas y ahora te pones a recitar los cantares de gesta._

L:¿El cantar de gesta número 8?

Q:Sí…- _Dios mi suegro is so awesome, creo que ya me sonroje_

L: Me alegra saber que un caballero andante cuidara de mi princesa, mira ya vienen subamos al auto

Q: Así será…- _Malditas neuronas trabajen, hagan algo, no se queden de adorno_

R: Listo eso era lo ultimo

L: Bueno cariño sube llevamos por fin un buen tiempo, es casi un milagro que salieras tan temprano Rach

R: Puff a ti nadie te complace

Q: DIVA

R: Eso es traición

H: Vamos cariño no empecemos

Arrancaron el auto perdiéndose entre la autopista dejando atrás Lima…

Q: ¿Y porque hay que salir tan temprano?

R: Pues porque a ese señor que nadie complace le enoja encontrar tráfico y nos va culpado a todos por ser impuntuales

H: Vamos mira el lado bueno podrán pasar el día divirtiéndose, Rach por cierto tu padre y yo saldremos a ver a Eugene, así que podrán disfrutar solas la ciudad y Rachel Bárbara Berry nada de llegar tarde

R: Oh si claro lo que digas

L: Oh vamos no empiecen los dos, supongo que si vas con un caballero andante, no tengo que preocuparme

Q: ¡Actum!- _Nada como ganarte a tus suegros con tu lado Friki salga_

La diva bajo su cuerpo acomodándose en las piernas de la rubia, quien comenzaba a acariciar su cabello, formando ondas entre sus dedos, y paro en el momento en que sintió como Leroy las miro de reojo.

_¿Qué hago ahora le suelto? , las amigas hacen esto se abrazan, son inseparables, no me importa aunque pasará una horda de galos no la soltare._

_Dios que cómodo es estar así, podría acostumbrarme muy fácilmente a dormir con sobre ella, aquí me siento a salvo…- _Pensaba la morena

Mientras la diva comenzaba a ceder lentamente ante el sueño y la comodidad de estar alado de su rubia, sentía por primera vez ese cariño incondicional.

L: Bien creo que nuestra pequeña diva, dormirá todo el camino, ¿Durmieron muy noche Quinn?

Q: No...Para nada… nos fuimos directo a la… cama- _Bien que aflore tu doble sentido _

El silencio hiso acto de presencia tornando la situación un poco incomoda.

Q: Quiero decir estábamos cansadas, después de pasar todo el día en el parque, y luego ir a una cena con mi madre puede resultar agotador. – _Eso cerebro vez no es difícil coordinar _

H: Oh vamos Quinn Judy es todo un encanto, solo hemos cruzado un par de palabras en alguna junta estudiantil, para muy agradable, quizá ahora que tu relación con Rach ha mejorado, podamos organizar una cena en casa.

Q: A veces puede ser un tanto insistente en algunos temas, pero supongo que estaría bien- _Bien ¿Lo dices enserio? si apenas puedes articular palabras, como piensas manejar una cena_

L: Cuéntame Quinn hace poco Rach me comento lo del divorcio de tus padres y en verdad lo siento pero cuéntame ahora ¿A qué se dedica Judy ?

Q: Trabaja en Bienes Raíces, es algo que le apasiona, pelear por tener las mejores ventas, vender casas que se creían irreparables

H: Pensé que seguía trabajando en el despacho de abogados del centro

Q: No, lo dejo porque aún mi padre sigue trabajando ahí y no quería saber nada más, es como dice no puedes cambiar tu pasado pero puedes dejarlo ir y empezar tu futuro

L: Judy es una mujer muy fuerte y sabia, de verdad Quinn cuentan con nosotros, y la cena sigue en pie.

Q: Gracias en verdad, claro yo le avisare – _Oh puedo secuestrar a Rachel llevarla a Alaska y evitarme todo el papeleo _

El silencio volvía a hacerse presente, Quinn miraba por la ventana, aún faltaban 25km para llegar a Cincinnati, su celular comenzó a vibrar y teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a la morena que yacía plácidamente dormida y cómoda sobre sus piernas, lo saco de la bolsa que estaba a su lado.

**Santana López:**

**Rubia… no hemos sabido nada de ti en estos días, ¿La enana no te deja salir de su cama?**

_Mierda Santana puff_**- **Pensaba mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

**Quinn Fabray:**

**No todo en la vida es Sexo San, no hemos pasado de segunda base, y si te soy sincera no creo aun estar lista para tanto, quiero que sea especial.**

**Santana López:**

**Oh la romántica empedernida… Que te han hecho Fabray**

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Nada solo que con Rach siento, que por fin puedo ser yo misma, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie, solamente verla y saber que ella siente lo mismo me hace feliz**

**Santana López:**

**Oh Rach Rach… que paso con mi Queen of bitches …**

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Se enamoró :3 **

**Santana López:**

**Mejor me voy a ocupar mis dedos mágicos, en algo más entretenido… si quieres te puedo mensajear la teoría por si no aguantas**

L: Mira Quinn esa de ahí es nuestra casa, de algo sirve salir tan temprano.

La casa era bastante amplia tenía una fachada italiana, con tejas recubriendo el portón principal, mientras más se adentraban a la casa se notaba al fondo una piscina, un amplio jardín bien regado en la parte de atrás, tenía una enorme escalera con un tocado en rojo y un barandal finamente cubierto con una corteza de piedras de arroyo.

Q: Es muy bonita en serio, claro valió la pena, Rachel aún sigue profundamente dormida.

L: Desde que era pequeña le encanta dormir en las carreteras dice que es muy cómodo, aunque aún no veo si ahora lo dice por la carretera o porque esta acurrucada en ti.

_Bien di algo, tranquila puedes hacerlo, compórtate, inhala exhala es fácil, ahora piensa cuidadosamente lo que vas a decir, y nada de tartamudear, es fácil bien yo puedo _

Q: En verdad es muy placentero tenerle así, me gusta verla dormir – _Mierda vaya el lirico lésbico aflora, no puedes disimular tantito Fabray_

H: Es un angelito, bien vamos a ir abriendo las puertas y revisando que todo esté en orden, ¿Podrías ir despertando a Rach Quinn?

Q: Este… yo….ammmm… si

L: Las esperamos en la sala no tarden, más tarde mandare a un empleado a bajar el equipaje

Ambos padres salieron del carro dirigiéndose lentamente a la casa

L: Creo que mejor regreso a despertar a Rach

H: Vamos Leroy no empecemos, esas dos se adoran,

L: ¿Quieres decir que?...

H: Vamos conozco muy bien a nuestra pequeña presiento que ya son más que amigas

L: No entonces no dejare que se queden solas ni un minuto, no aun no creo que Quinn se atreva a dar ese paso

H: Vamos tranquilízate, sé que Rach nos lo contara más adelante no la presionemos, se ve en sus miradas llenas de ternura.

L: Más le vale hacer feliz a mi pequeña estrella

H: Yo sé que lo hace, prefiero mil veces ver a mi hija con esta hermosa rubia, que a tu ya sabes quien

L: En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en el auto….

Q: Hey Rach , preciosa hemos llegado , vamos flojita arriba- _Vamos esta imagen es lo más hermoso en todo el ancho mundo_

Le decía estas dulces palabras mientras movía el cuerpo de la morena, mientras esta daba dulces quejidos, y se restregaba los ojos, y subiendo la cabeza para quedar a la altura de la rubia.

Q: Buenos días princesa ¿Estuvo cómodo el viaje?

R: Bastante – _Princesa awww esto suena tan bien en esos labios _

Q: Ven vamos tus padres nos están esperando dentro de la casa

R: ¿Un beso al menos?

Q: Tendrás que alcanzarme Berry

R: Dalo por hecho Fabray

Bien perdón por el retraso pero prometo entre mañana o el jueves actualizar- Buen día

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen


	10. Blame it on the girls 2

Cap 10 blame it on the girls2

**Bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo tuve que mandar a Dianna a Londres para poder concentrarme en el Fic, bueno basta de problemas conyugales quería preguntarles que días quieren que actualice ya sea en la mañana o por la tarde y por el Dios Faberry que aquí habrá cap new, Ahora sí sin más Enjoy, gracias por leer y por los reviews, por alguna extraña razón Glee no es mío.**

Q: ¡Vamos Berry que Lenta eres!

R: Espera tiempo fuera, tu estuviste en las cheerios eso no es tan justo de tu parte

Le decía con el poco aire que salía de sus pulmones

Q: Bueno siempre existe la posibilidad de que te lleve en mis brazos – _Por toda la comarca de Alhama, nota mental no volver a ver el especiales de comarcas antiguas_

R: Eso sería lindo y digno de un caballero andante – _Solo mi caballero andante_

Q: En ese caso suba princesa la llevare a su Castillo

R: ¿Enserio?

Q: ¡Vamos princesa que sepan desde el reino de Castilla hasta el de Navarra que tú eres mi novia!

R: ¡Vamos! _-oh si su novia bah ¿Quién es Barbra Streisand?_

La diva no lo dudo y con ayuda de la rubia tomo sus piernas mientras la otra chica la tomaba con ambas manos su cuello, encontrándose sus ojos, Rachel aún no se acostumbraba a esa dulce y apasionada mirada que lograba sonrojarla en cada oportunidad, antes de que la rubia se diera cuenta bajo su rostro recargándose en el cuello de esta sonriendo ante este hermoso gesto.

R: Parecemos la típica escena de matrimonio

Q: Bueno tendrás que esperar un poco para ser la señora Fabray, primero tienes que ganar un Tony, conocer a Barbra, pero prometo que estaré a tu lado viéndote triunfar

Le decía mientras caminaba

R: Nunca te apartes…

Q: Nunca lo hare porque si algo deseo es verte un gran escenario cantando, actuando, compartiendo con los mortales tu increíble talento mientras te llenan de aplausos yo quiero eso y más, yo soy tu fan mal

R: Lo que sea pero siempre contigo mi fan mal... Te quiero

Q: Te quiero más nena

Subían las escaleras, mientras a lo lejos se veía una sombra...

X: Rach Rachel, tanto tiempo (decía eufórico)

R: Ethan... Cuanto tiempo... Me alegro de verte- _No quiero saludar vamos caballero Rubio pasemos de largo _

La rubia la bajo con todo el cuidado del mundo regalándole al chico una mirada asesina, mientras la diva saludaba a Ethan que no perdió oportunidad para tomar a esta por la cintura dándole un fuerte abrazo que duro más de lo debido, la situación comenzaba a tornarse demasiado incomoda, el chico se acercó a la diva invadiendo espacio personal, rozando su pulgar por la mejilla de ella.

E: Rach dios mírate estas hermosa

R: Gracias no es para tanto solo han pasado un par de años - _Holy Sh...it!_

E: Claro que si Rach estas deslumbrante

Q: En eso estoy de acuerdo, ella es hermosa de cualquier manera, y cuando te mira te deja sin aliento pero no hay necesidad de decirlo ella lo sabe... Por cierto soy Quinn Fabray_- Quien se cree esta copia barata de un backstreet boy región 4 coqueteando con mi novia, es un insulto al género rubio. _

E: Soy... Et...th...an

Q: Un gusto, ahora si me permites tengo que llevar a Rach a nuestro cuarto, vamos princesa - _Ábrete wey _

E: Es...te...si amm…Rach ¿Te ayudo con tu equipaje?

Q: No te molestes yo me encargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con Rach, ¿Entendiste?, o ¿te lo explico más lento? - _Mode Bitch On , fuck yeah al fin mis neuronas se ponen de acuerdo en algo _

E: si…

Decía el chico en modo de susurro

Q: Vámonos princesa sube

R: Claro - _Creo que se molestó, solo es un amigo, no espera esta celosa... No quiero peleas solo la quiero a ella, maldita sea porque no te moviste Berry, ahora mi caballero andante me mandara al cadalso para un juicio público._

La rubia la tomo entre sus brazos a su diva pasando y dirigiéndole a Ethan una mirada fulminante que ayuntaría al mismo Drácula de Bram stroker.

Q: ¿Por dónde?

Decía en un tono seco

R: Subiendo las escaleras a la derecha, Quinn... Si quieres bájame para que no te canses- _mierda sigue así y terminaras en una corte medieval con un proceso inquisitorial _

Q: Nada de eso, a la última torre princesa mía- Es la experiencia física más hermosa... Por ahora

Terminaban su recorrido por las escaleras, en silencio la expresión de la rubia era algo indescifrable.

R: Es esa puerta - Caballero andante hábleme

Solo asintió y puso a su diva en el suelo con mucho cuidado, quedando en la entrada de la habitación, giro la perilla cediéndole el paso a la morena.

Q: Pasa Rach

R: Quinn...

Q: Dime Rachel - Tranquila, respira amor exhala Paz

R: ¿Te molesto mucho lo de ese rato?- Bien Berry demuestra que tu IQ es el mismo que el de Bob esponja, es obvio por eso esta así

Q: ¿Tan obvio es?- _Vamos quiero masacrar a ese intento de rubio, juguemos a la santa inquisición _

R: Mi rubia bonita no debes de tener celos

Q: ¿Cómo no tenerlos? , si ese imbécil se te acerco buscando algo más, y tu ni siquiera hiciste nada ¿Fue algo más que tu amigo? - _Maten al mal teñido, perderá la cabeza _

R: Mmm… eso no importa nunca haría algo así solo somos amigos – _Cualquier cosa que digas será usada en tu contra_

Q: Pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que él se muere por intentarlo y no haces nada por alejarlo, dime Rach ¿Fueron algo más que amigos?- _¡Masacre! _

R: Si no te voy a mentir pero no fue nada importante, no como tú, ven…

Evadía la pregunta , mientras su rubia se acercaba un tanto indecisa, cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la tomo entre sus brazos, Quinn no lo dudaba y bajaba su cabeza para recargarse en el pecho de su diva, disfrutando el aroma de está sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo completa.

Q: No lo quiero Rach, no quiero que nadie te mire, que nadie te desee más que yo, eres lo mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo, créeme que si pudiera golpearía al aire por estar tan cerca de ti.

R: Quinn… desde aquel día que por primera vez te bese comprendí que solo quiero estar ahí contigo en tus labios, porque me regalas tantas emociones, te quiero a ti solamente, tú también tienes un pasado bonita, lo único que importa es que yo no siento nada por el o por alguien más, todos estos sentimientos son por ti– _Es más desde que es mi novia ni una sola vez he pensado en Finn _

Q: Rach... Sé que se supone que tendría que ser muy valiente, de otra manera, pero nunca había sentido algo tan hermoso, nadie me había dado tanto amor y no sé cómo debo actuar.

R: No quiero que seas de otra manera

Q: Rach ¡YO MATARE DRAGONES POR TÌ! – _Yo honrare tu nombre, bien conquístala con las frases de Lady Halcón, nunca falla._

R: Mi Friki medieval te quiero – _Matara dragones por mí es tan awww _

La diva se aproximaba a la rubia mordiéndose el labio con toda la intención de provocar a la otra, invadiendo paulatinamente el espacio personal de esta que por inercia cerraba sus ojos disfrutando el embriagante perfume de la diva, sintiendo la proximidad de esta cada vez más cerca de su boca liberando el labio inferior que mordía, rebotando levemente con en el labio de la otra que no lo dudo en cerrar el poco espacio que les quedaba dando paso al roce de sus labios porque está sellado con la realidad de lo que se siente, sus labios se tocaron, un suave roce los humedeció, y la habitación nuevamente se oscurecía, todo lo demás dejó de existir, ellas dos en un tierno e intenso bes sus labios torpes al principio, siguieron sus dulces movimientos hasta que encontraron su armonía.

Y como todo en esta vida el momento perfecto de la pareja fue interrumpido por el celular de la rubia.

R: ¡Malditos celulares!, ¿Quién es el culpable de interrumpir este romántico y medieval momento?

Q: No lo sé deja veo a quien hay que matar, es un mensaje - _Bien si fue Santana prometo interrumpir en sus encuentros con Britt por los próximos 4 meses_

Tomo el celular, y le sorprendió a la rubia ver de quien era el mensaje.

**Brittany Pierce:**

**Q San me dijo que estas de novia con Rachel, solo quería decirte que si necesitas practicar con alguien para cuando llegue tu gran momento cuentas conmigo para eso, prometo que Lord tubbington no nos grabara si le traes tocino.**

R: ¿Quién era?

Q: Ah nadie, número equivocado

R: Pero era un mensaje

Q: Por eso no conozco a ninguna Penny _– Piensa y habla es facíl y ahora vamos con the big bang theory improvisa _

R: ¿Penny la de segundo grado?

Q: Ah si es que… vez que es vice presidenta… mmm me pidió ayuda con el tema del baile- _Bien vas bien no lo arruinen neuronas_

R: Pero todavía falta demasiado

Q: Si…bueno ya sabes cómo son algunas personas de desesperadas, porque no bajamos por nuestras cosas- _Nota mental mandar a las Brittana a las islas Caimán._

R: ¿Quieres salir?

Q: De acuerdo, ¿A dónde me llevarás?

R: Será sorpresa

Q: ¿Una pista al menos?

R: ¡potuit, sed non parcam! (Sí pero no hare)

Q: Veo que alguien ha aprendido muy bien latín

R: Tengo a la mejor maestra, aparte soy una alumna brillante

Q: Tan diva mi novia

Salieron de la habitación de la morena, tomadas de la mano, bajando las amplias e impecables escaleras, llegaron a la estancia donde encontraron a aquel chico a acomodando las ultimas maletas de las chicas, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, levantando su característica ceja como pidiendo una explicación de este.

E: Yo… Solo… quería ayudar

Q: Creí haberte dicho que las cosas de Rachel solo las toco yo no tienes que ayudarnos en nada si, yo puedo hacerme cargo- _Matar matar, yo quiero sangre déjame despedazarlo_

Demás está decir que la ira de la rubia se había desatado.

E: Sí… solo que no quería hacer algo lindo por Rachel… digo por ambas

R: Gracias Ethan – _Bien arruínalo Ethan, la furia de Thor caerá sobre mi_

Q: Nada de hacer cosas lindas por Rachel, aquí la única que puede hacerlo soy yo, dime como tengo que explicártelo, porque al parecer no te queda claro, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Rach o de respirar tan si quiera su mismo aire, yo me encargo que amanezcas en Irak sin saber cómo te llamas ¿Entendiste?- _Denme esos cinco neuronas _

E: Mmmhmm

Q: No escuche ¿Entendiste o te pongo otro ejemplo?- _Coordinar están fácil _

E: Si…

R: Quinn no lo asustes ¿Nos vamos?- _Debería preguntar si Ethan quiere ir por educación, pero dejémoslo en debería _

Q: Oh vamos no sería capaz de eso, vamos mi Hidenka _– Solo quería ver si derramaba algunas lágrimas, o pedía por su madre_

La diva tomo la mano de su novia y paso de largo sin mirar hacia atrás por la estancia camino a la puerta

Q: Oh espera se me olvido mi bolsa, voy rápido y regreso

R: De acuerdo te espero afuera

Q: Bien ahorita regreso bonita

Regreso corriendo a la estancia tomo sus cosas, bajo la atenta mirada del chico que aun sufría los estragos de la mirada asesina de la rubia, se acercó a él a paso seguro con un caminar orgulloso.

Q: Escúchame bien lo que te dije no es ninguna broma, por esa mujer soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, mantén tus pesuñas fuera de ella.

En un acto de valentía el chico junto aire y le dijo

E: No serías capaz

Q: Una Fabray nunca conoce los límites, nunca…- insértese una mirada asesina

R: ¿Quinn porque tardas tanto?

La diva se asomaba por la puerta principal buscando a su rubia.

Q: No encontraba mi bolso, vámonos

Se dirigió con su novia, saliendo de la casa…

R: ¿Quieres caminar?

Q: Si me vendría bien una hermosa princesa se durmió en mis piernas y digamos que no es que me queje, pero me vendría bien estirar las piernas

R: De acuerdo

**4 cuadras más adelante **

R: Mira ahí es

Q: Es una casa

R: No es un observatorio

Q: Bastante bonito para ser una casa

R: Observatorio

Q: Casa

R: ¿Estas retándome?

Q: Amm déjame ver

La rubia tomo fuerzas tirando a la morena en el pasto, empezando a torturarla con cosquillas, mientras la otra chica se retorcía bajo ella conteniendo su risa

Q: Vamos Rachel es una casa

Quinn estaba dispuesta a seguir con las cosquillas hasta hacer hablar a su chica

Q: ¿Siguen pensando que es un observatorio?- _Estoy arriba yo mando_

R: Si digo que no dejaras de hacerme cosquillas

Q: Puede… si me das una razón válida – _Concéntrate que esos hermosos ojos no te…..en que estaba…. Así que no te distraigas_

R: Puede que tenga algunos, acércate

Le decía con voz provocativa

Q: ¿Está intentando seducirme señorita Berry?

R: Yo no podría hacer eso ¿Por quién me tomas?

Q: Mmm… Entonces dígame sus argumentos

R: Ven…. Es que alguien puede escucharnos y es muy importante que solo tú lo escuches – _Ya caerás Fabray _

Q: Nada de juegos sucios – _Concéntrate… mira que ojos más brillantes… _

Se acercó a la morena dudando de sus acciones pero la diva fue más rápida y tamo de los hombros, y sin oponer resistencia la rubia suavemente la tomó del cuello y acerco más a su rostro, la morena entreabrió sus labios y los pegó a los de ella, tratando de sentir cada dulce movimiento ,por todo el resto de su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió cuando la rubia presiono un poco más para intensificar el beso, permanecieron así varios minutos disfrutando de cada una…hasta que la maldita necesidad de tomar aire las interrumpió.

R: Tenemos que tomar clases de buceo, si queremos seguir besándonos así

Q: O podemos pasarnos así todos los días hasta perfeccionarlo- _¿Se considera una profesión?_

R: Me agrada más tu idea, podría pasarme todo el día besándote – _Lo siento Broadway tengo una nueva adicción_

Q: Aunque este beso fue trampa, fue traición

R: Si lo note cuando estabas empujándome contra tus labios

Q: Se llama autodefensa

R: ¿Nueva modalidad?

Q: Claro, Rach ¿Por qué vinimos a esta casa?

R: Observatorio, vinimos porque ya casi son las 3pm y quiero mostrarte algo muy especial

Q: ¡Vamos!

La rubia ayudo a su damisela en apuros a levantarse, y abrazándola por la cintura mientras caminaban por un amplio camino lleno de flores.

R: Mira ahí dice Observatorio Nacional de Cincinnati

Q: Si bueno no creas mucho lo que dicen esos letreros

**En el observatorio 15 minutos después **

Las chicas entraban en una sala, tapizada de madera, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, en el frente resaltaba un banco, y a los lados dos pequeñas ventanas dejaban ver el enorme jardín del recinto, y en el medio de la sala había un enorme telescopio que se extendía hasta la una enorme cúpula en el techo, era de color dorado.

R: Hiram me traía de pequeña, solíamos pasarnos horas, viendo las constelaciones, mi estrella favorita es Rigel está en el cinturón de Orión, es una estrella triple...hermosa…

Q: ¡Wow! Es…esto es increíble– _Una mini Rachel que cosa más adorable _

R: ¿Quieres verla? – _Aunque si de estrellas hablamos mi rubia es la más brillante para mi_

Q: ¿Enserio podemos?

R: Si mira no es difícil

Ambas se tomaron de la mano caminando al centro de la sala, donde a lado del enorme telescopio se encontraba una pequeña computadora, donde la morena puso el nombre de la estrella, y el aparato comenzó a mover el lente en dirección a la estrella.

R: Mira es hermosa

La rubia no dudo y se acercó a mirar, en el telescopio se podía apreciar una enorme estrella de color azul y a su alrededor se veía rodeada por dos más pequeñas junto a una nebulosa de color morado metálico.

Q: Es casi tan hermosa como tú, porque nadie podrá igualar tu belleza Rach .

La cara de la diva reacciono ante el cumplido de su novia, tornándose de color rojo, ella se acercó a la rubia descansando su cara en el cuello de su chica…

Q: Creo que puedo encontrarte una estrella mejor me permite my lady

R: Claro mi noble caballero

Repitió la misma acción de la diva solo que cambio de dirección el telescopio.

Q: Mira te presento a tu nueva estrella, esta te hace justicia mi bella princesa

La morena no lo dudo y tomo el telescopio que le mostraba una enorme estrella que se encontraba en el medio de las demás, solo que esta desprendía un brillo más azul, con un centro blanco.

Q: Si por mi fuera la llamaría Rachel pero los tontos astrónomos le pusieron Alnilam, pero para mí es mi Rachel en el cielo ¿Te parece mi estrellita?

R: Me gusta me encanta, tú me encantas, cada detalle cada mínima cosa que me muestras me deja sin palabras, cada que pienso que todo lo romántico lo has hecho me sorprendes no dejo de enamorarme caída más de ti

Q: Tú eres la estrella que me alumbra en este perdido mundo

R:¡ Te quiero Te quiero!

Le decía dando pequeños besos a su rubia

R: ¿Quieres ver algo más?

Q: Contigo hasta el fin del universo

La llevo a otra sala donde todo estaba oscuro, y una voz en francés decía cosas que no podían distinguir muy bien.

R: Mmm. Ya casi mira…

La sala paso a proyectar la constelación de Orión, donde se podía apreciar una enorme nuble de color gris, con destellos de color fucsia, con rosa metálico que recubrían a las estrellas que giraban alrededor de ellas, mientras las chicas se fundían en un cálido abrazo disfrutando de su mundo, disfrutándose, la rubia se recargo en el hombro de la diva, Rachel rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus manos, Quinn subió hasta el oído de su novia para susurrar…

Q: Tú eres mi estrella favorita….


	11. We Are Golden 3

**Cap. 11 We are Golden 3**

**Regrese del infierno de exámenes, gracias por sus reviews, gracias por leer, espero les guste,¡ENJOY! **

Ahora mismo estamos tumbadas en un parque cerca del observatorio, la verdad no sé si Quinn se ha quedado dormida, solo sé que desde esta posición puedo ver su tranquila respiración, ese sentimiento que me hace sentir llena de amor me vuelve a invadir… esto es tan relajante como si mi cuerpo cuando está cerca de ella sufriera una especie de proceso catártico… solo ella… y yo en nuestra burbuja.

Me encanta la forma en la que esta abrazada sobre mi cuerpo, como una planta de hiedra claro en el buen sentido de la palabra o tal vez de la misma manera en que un caballero medieval se aferra a su espada en plena batalla…. Tiene la cabeza sobre mi pecho y el brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

No resisto la tentación y bajo un poco mi mano y comienzo a acariciarle su hermoso cabello rubio, que en estos últimos días ha crecido un poco más, vaya si estaba dormida, se empieza a mover sobre mí con los ojos somnolientos que después de varias veces de restregarlos se encuentran con los míos de forma en que me regala una hermosa sonrisa con ojos verdes y brillantes, tan míos…

Q: ¿Disfrutando de la vista?

R: Bueno… que puedo decir es una vista terriblemente bonita- _Si vuelve a sonreírme de ese modo juro que me vuelvo hipertensa _

Q: No lo creo, yo tenía la vista más bonita

R: Pero mi amor te quedaste dormida

Q: Por eso dije tenía, no es mi culpa que tu respiración sea tan tranquila que hace que me relaje

R: La respiración de una buena cantante siempre tiene que ser relajada, y más si esa cantante está enamorada….

Q: ¿Así señorita Berry está enamorada?

R: Muy enamorada y tu Fabray

Q: Muy enamorada de una pequeña diva que habla mucho y que me hace ver Funny Girl cada vez que tenemos una cita

R: Es un clásico, ahora ven amor caminemos tu peso atrofio mi pierna ¿Has considerado volver a las cheerios?

Q: ¿Estás diciéndome gorda?

R: No amor nunca, solo pienso en los beneficios de volver a verte en tu uniforme- _Bendito sea el pervertido que las invento_

Q: Dalo por hecho pero… mm… tu volverás a usar esas faldas de cuadros y esos suéteres de renos o de cualquier animal

R: Pero…. Si tú te burlabas de ellos – dijo mientras era ayudada por la rubia a ponerse en pie

Q: No… es como piensas, no me burlaba, es solo que te veías tan tierna tan sexy con esas faldas tan deseable y para lo único que servían era para resaltar tus piernas… Rachel te has visto las piernas… digo son tan bronceadas y torneadas, que mientras cruzaba los pasillos no me concentraba en otra cosa, son poderosos atributos mi amor - _Oh tal vez si como aquella vez que se vistió de Britney dios casi muero de felicidad, o moría de un sangrado nasal… Mierda lo volví a decir en voz alta _

La morena escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su chica, no quería que notara el efecto de sus palabras, estaba más que roja, pero a la vez pensaba que era increíble que ella provocara esas sensaciones en la ex porrista.

Q. Rach… no quise…yo… - _Una mano no me vendría mal ,maldito cerebro traidor_

R: Quinn….

Q: ¿Sí?- Pregunto dudosa

R: Te quiero _– Anota eso Berry volver a sacar la antigua ropa_

Q: Yo más hermosa, ¿Ahora sí que haremos?

R: Podemos caminar cerca de aquí hay una buena cafetería algo extraña, tiene dibujitos de manga y anime pero el café es totalmente delicioso

Q: Muy bien princesa ¡andiamo!

_15 minutos después _

Las chicas entraron a un pequeño local algo extravagante hasta para Rachel, en la entrada se encontraba un letrero con letras japonesas y a lado un enorme letrero de "BIENVENID S AL HOUSE MAID CAFÉ", como típico tópico nipón aparecían las puertas corredizas rodeadas por unas enormes masetas llenas de bambúes, todo era demasiado rosa, entraron al establecimiento sorprendiéndose por un enorme mural lleno de típicos animes como Holic,soul eater, tsubasa, digimon, dead note entre otros.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con la que parecía ser la encargada del lugar, que vestía de forma muy peculiar con un vestido rosa demasiado corto y con delantal blanco impecable y como si eso no fuera suficiente para llamar la atención la chica llevaba un par de orejas de gato ¿de qué color?... exacto rosa.

X: Buenos días bienvenidas ¿Mesa para dos?

Q: Muy Buenos días- _Gracias señor por esto es que soy tan lesbiana _

R: Si mesa para dos por favor – Dijo mirando con un deje de enojo más para la rubia que para la dueña

X: Muy bien síganme por aquí, nos queda solo una mesa esta al final de este corredor así tendrán privacidad – les dijo guiñando un ojo

R: Gracias

X: Que lo disfruten, en seguida les mando una camarera

Ambas tomaron asiento en una pequeña sala con dos sillas de color amarillo, y una mesa de caoba con grabados en japonés, como lo había dicho aquella chica tenían un gran espacio privado dándole un plus una puerta, en lo largo de la pared como en todo el restaurant tenía un mural, donde se veía a dos chicas a punto de besarse una de ellas vestía un kimono de color azul, mientras la otra uno rojo ambas chicas se rieron por lo irónico de la situación.

R: Creo que tenía buen ojo al dejarnos esta sala

Q: Creo… que si…

R: Lindo mural

Q: Kannazuki no miko

R: ¿Qué?

Q: Jajaj eres tan adorable Rach

R: No suelo ver estas cosas

Q: Solo Barbra

R: Inspiración, ¿Tú lo has visto?

Q: Yo….mm este –_Hace calor aquí _

R: ¿Quinn Fabray vez porno lésbico asiático?

Q: No es porno, es una linda historia

R: ¿De qué va? – Dijo mientras acercaba su silla a la de su novia

Q: Pues son dos chicas que se conocen en la escuela en un recreo y chikane es la típica chica popular

R: Como tú

Q: Yo no soy morena, se enamora de Himeko pero ponen sus sentimientos en segundos términos por que descubren que son sacerdotisas o algo así…. Y una de ellas tiene que morir para salvar a la otra, pero chikane le promete volver en otra vida y enamorarla

R: ¿Y ella cumple su promesa?

Q: Si se encuentran en un cruce peatonal después de dos meses, y todo sigue ahí me refiero a sus sentimientos – ¿Ser Friki se considera profesión?

R: Aww es una linda historia

Ambas chicas compartieron un tierno beso, que se hubiera profundizado a no ser por una camarera que llegaba tosiendo discretamente al ver a aquella chica Rachel retomo su color rojo habitual.

La chica iba vestida con un vestido igual de corto, pero azul típico delantal blanco, con un moño negro a juego y unas medias que dejaban mucho a la imaginación aquella chica era más alta que Quinn y mucho más blanca con ojos azules y castaña se acercó a las novias dejando la carta a cada lado de ellas.

M: Buenas tarde soy su camarera miku espero que disfruten su estancia- Se retiró aun rincón esperando por los pedidos.

Q: ¿Quieres saber un secreto?- Comento susurrando al oído de la diva

R: Si…- _Dios si es que con un susurro me deja mal.. me derrito,,, soy una paleta…_-Dijo con un hilo de voz

Q: Nunca he probado el sushi

R: No mientas

Q: A ti nunca te mentiría, es enserio mi madre es alérgica al pescado

R: Es delicioso mis favoritos son los fritos aunque con café no creo que hagan buen efecto, que te parece uno de queso para mí y uno de mago con salmón para ti

Q: ¿Sin café?

R: mm creo que no le daría un buen sabor

Q: Mika todas las mañanas suele tomar café o té con pescado- _Mierda malditas neuronas boconas_

R: ¿Quién es mika?

Q: Nadie amor nadie

R: Quinn dijiste que nunca me mentirías

Q: Pues… mika …es…

M: Están listas para ordenar

Q: Si mm pediremos dos rollos uno de mango y uno de queso y dos tazas de té verde frio por favor

M: Enseguida Señoritas

Se fue dejando un sepulcral silencio entre las chicas

R: Y bien

Q: Mika fue… es.. no no… fue algo así como mi novio…

R: Espera esto ¿fue después de Puck o Finn?- _Así comienza la lista de posibles asesinatos _

Q: Eso fue después de terminar con Finn, mi madre me lo presento en una de sus reuniones de bienes raíces, lo hice porque fue el tiempo en que tú y Finn empezaron a salir me dolía verte con él, así que decidí probarme a mí misma que tan hetero

R: ¿Aún lo sigues viendo?- _di que sí y jugamos a slender man con el chico _

Q: Sí…pero no es lo que piensas te dije que era algo así como mi novio… porque cuando empezamos a salir él era demasiado dulce, y cuando nos besábamos siempre me preguntaba que a cuantos chicos había besado y que se sentía

R: Es… ¿es Gay?—Y las puertas del cielo se abren e iluminan mi cara diciendo ¡ALELUYA! Coro angelical.

Q: Si es gay, pero salimos como 4 meses para que ni su padre ni mi madre sospecharan algo, es mi mejor amigo

R: Creí que era santana

Q: Bueno con el puedo hablar de otras cosas que no sean tuve sexo en el salón del coro con Britt- Britt , o no sabes la adrenalina de hacerlo encima del piano.

R: Mi piano Nooo

Q: Lo siento amor

R: ¿Algún día lo conoceré?

Q: Dalo por hecho, solo que se cambió a las afueras de Ohio y nos vemos poco pero te prometo que en su próxima visita lo conocerás

La plática siguió animadamente unos quince minutos más, y nuevamente la camarera hacía acto de presencia, pero al parecer no era la misma…

X: Aquí tienen…- Dijo poniendo los platos y tazas en la mesa… mientras miró a Quinn

Q: ¿Tú?- _Mierda este va a ser un día interesante_

X: Quinnie

Q: ¿Aster?

A: Aquí me conocen como Yuko, las reglas

Q: Lo… siento… no volví a saber de ti después de… lo siento de nuevo

A: Tranquila Q no era el lugar para dar ese paso

Q: Aun así lo siento

A: Bueno mi madre aún no se recuperó de lo que vio pero en fin, estás más hermosa de lo que recuerdo rubia

R: Cof Cof – _Maldita lisiada _

Q: Mmm…. Aster ella es Rachel

R: Su novia un gusto- _Aleja tus pesuñas de mi hermosa novia_

A: ¿Novia? Wow sí que has cambiado Fabray, que paso con la Q de tan solo un momento y me olvido- Decía con sorpresa tomando asiento sin vergüenza alguna en las piernas de la rubia

Q: Ella es especial – _Especialista en matarme con la mirada_

A: Sí que lo debes de ser chica, por cierto soy Aster

R: Un gusto- _en que encabezaras mi lista de cabezas degolladas_

Q: ¿Hace cuánto que trabajas en Cincinnati?

A: Es solo por las vacaciones, tengo que juntar plata para el material de la escuela, desde que mamá nos dejó mi padre casi no puede pagar la renta y la escuela de mis hermanitos

Q: En verdad lo siento…

_Oh si pobre Asperger su vida es un caudal de penas- pensaba Rachel_

A: No te preocupes CARIÑO, todo mejora como dice Judy

_¡Ahora si Bienvenida al infierno esto es Esparta!_

R: Quinn

Q: Sí…

Tomo de improvisto el rostro de su novia, acercándola rápidamente, pero besándola con mucha calidez dejando a la otra totalmente sorprendida, dejándose llevar por el vaivén que la morena proponía cerro los ojos, dejándose caer de nuevo en el mar de sensaciones y fuegos artificiales que solo su diva le podía causar, se separaron mirando a la chica que aun en piernas de Quinn miraba perpleja aquella escena.

A: Bueno yo las dejo chicas, tengo que trabajar muchos clientes, hasta luego Q Rach un gusto cuida de Quinn.

R: Solo yo se cuidarla como se lo merece

La chica cerró la puerta dejando, ver a una Quinn aún embobada en el beso de la morena.

Q: Rachel Berry eres tan adorable

Rachel se acercó amagando a Quinn con un beso, pero le pego en un poco fuerte en el brazo.

Q: Auch ¿Y eso?- _Enserio preguntas eso, tu sola te buscas tus problemas _

R: Por si se te ocurre coquetear con alguien más

Q: Nunca

R: Parecía

Q: Nadie escúchame nadie te iguala, Rachel eres mi Top de Belleza - _¿Top? Así se liga Fabray _

R: Te quiero…- Dijo mientras le daba un beso esquimal

Q: Te quiero amor

R: Provecho caballero andante

Q: ¿Sí no se valla a enfriar?

**Por la noche en casa de los Berry **

L: Las novias no declaradas no han llegado

H: Aún no amor

L: Ya pasan de las 11, voy a llamarla

H: Querido aun no recuerdas cuando me llevabas a escondidas a casa por la madrugada mientras nuestros padres creían que dormíamos

L: Recuérdame que cuando regresemos pongamos barrotes en las ventanas y puertas de Rach como el Tío Vernon

H: Alguien ha estado viendo Harry Potter, no tengo que recordarte que Quinn defiende y protege a nuestra hija.

L: Bien tú ganas, hasta mañana

15 minutos después en la habitación de Rachel

R: Quien iba a decir que es hermosa la ciudad de noche

Q: Más hermosa tú estrellita

R: Tu más bonita mi ex porrista

Q: ¿Crees que nos riñan?

R: No lo se

Q: No me arrepiento

R: Ni yo iré a lavarme la cara y cambiarme

Q: De acuerdo yo iré al baño de abajo

Mientras bajaba Quinn las escaleras se encontró con unos de sus suegros, si la chica era pálida ahora lo hiso más notorio.

H: Buenas noches

Q: Buenas noches siento haber traído a Rachel tan tarde

H: Q no te pongas tensa no conmigo

Q: Lo siento

H: No digas lo siento yo hacía lo mismo con Le

Q: El me impone un poco de miedo

H: Es porque el sobreprotege a Rach de todo

Q: Yo nunca le haré daño

H: Eso lo se

Q: Sabe señor Berry tengo una idea para demostrarle a Le que soy digna del amor de Rachel

H: Te escucho….

25 minutos más tarde Quinn subia las escaleras

Entro a la habitación y vio a su pequeña estrella dormitando, aquella escena le parecía de lo más linda.

R: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Dijo haciendo un adorable puchero

Q: Es que estaba llamando a mi madre- _Mi madre… va a matarme.. lenta y agónicamente _

R: ¿Todo bien?

Q: Si amor, estoy un poco cansada esto de caminar no es lo mio

R: Descansa Q Te veo en mis sueños

Q: Buenas noches Estrellita

Ambas se acomodaron en sus respectivos puestos, Quinn del lado de derecho abrazando a su diva por la cintura atrayéndola a ella, Rachen hundía su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia abrazándola por la mitad de la espalda.

Durante la noche

Rachel se había dado vuelta quedando con la vista en la cómoda, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando una luz proveniente de su celular, la hizo gruñir y estirar la mano para ver la pantalla.

**Rach amor ya ha paso más de tres semanas me entere que te fuiste a Cincinnati, te extraño, extraño tus besos tus caricias, Tu voz Rach dame otra oportunidad de demostrarte que me arrepiento, quiero regresar, Rach Te amo-Finn**

Rachel termino por apagar su celular, no podía más, volvió la mirada y ahí estaba su gran respuesta, la rubia que la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, quien le demostraba no solo con palabras que le importaba, ahí estaba su Quinn, ahora la gran pregunta la invadía debía contarle a Quinn de aquel mensaje, también quería saber quién era esa chica Aster en la vida de Quinn.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en brazos de Quinn brazos que la hacían sentir protegida…

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen


End file.
